las vacaciones de hermione
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: una historia donde hermione huye de una decepcion amorosa...quien adore a ron weasley abstenerse de criticar mi obra sera un poco vil personajes j.k rowling trama enteramente mia
1. Chapter 1

A veces no todo en la vida es perfecto ,un trabajo exitoso, una vida normal ,no era lo que cierta castaña de 28 años esperaba recibir de la vida.

Hacia más de 10 años que la guerra mágica había terminado por completo.

Tenía un puesto en el Ministerio de magia como subsecretaria del ministro el cual se había ganado a base de esfuerzos,Harry al igual que ella seguía soltero, su relación con ella se había ido por la borda al encontrarlo con otro en la habitación, por lo cual el azabache había cerrado sus puertas al amor.

Su romance con ron no había tenido más trascendencia que la habitación de un cuarto, dicha relación cercana había empezado tres años atrás donde al cerrarse las puertas se demostraban todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro,o al menos lo que Hermione sentía por el pelirrojo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Una noche fría, Hermione Granger,mse encontraba en su despacho haciendo un memorándum ordenado por Kingsley ,mientras afuera todos sus compañeros incluido Ron celebraban la cercanía de las fiestas decembrinas ,bebiendo y riendo.

En un cajón llevaba listo para entregar, el regalo ideal para su pelirrojo,lo había comprado hace unos días,era una corbata que hacia juego con los ojos de su amado.

La puerta se abrió,dejó ver a un Ronald totalmente cambiado, atractivo, varonil. .

Se acercó a ella súbitamente y le beso la frente, ella quiso besarle los labios pero el pelirrojo haciendo un movimiento totalmente voluntario, no lo permitió,

La castaña apartó la vista dolida,fingiendo no darse cuenta el pelirrojo sonrió con la mano en los bolsillos.

-Deberías estar Celebrando con nosotros Hermione, no seas amargada. Acompañanos un rato

-No puedo Ronald, tengo mucho trabajo- repuso la castaña.

-Feliz Navidad entonces Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un fuerte abrazo, la castaña se apartó totalmente confusa.

-No vendrás a mi casa-

-Lo siento hermosa, acompañare a mis padres a Rumanía a visitar a Charlie

-En ese caso,toma- Hermione sacó el regalo de navidad y lo entregó a Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente

-No debiste..yo Hermione, tu regaló. ..

-Lo se Ron,no me compraste nada.-intuyo la castaña.

-Perdóname, luego te compesare.

-Seguro- ironizó la castaña.

-Tengo que irme, me están esperando- Ron abrazo por última vez a Hermione y salió del despacho dejando a Hermione totalmente decepcionada de la frialdad de su amante.

El ruido casi no la dejó trabajar, así que decidió salir a la fiesta un rato,en ese momento el señor Paulo Brown, jefe de cooperación mágica internacional tenía la palabra,era realmente un hombre mayor muy agradable que hacia amistad con todos.

-Feliz Navidad! ...pero antes que nada quiero hacer un brindis por mi hija Lavander que esta próxima a casarse. ...-Lavander se acercó sonriendo a su padre, y de la mano estaba...,

-Ron..no puede ser- susurro Hermione, todos aplaudían a la pareja totalmente emocionados, mientras se besaban y Ron ponía la argolla de compromiso a Lavander .

La castaña sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir,por una fracción de segundo su mirada y la de Ron se cruzaron, fue un momento realmente incómodo que el pelirrojo rompió quitando su vista de Hermione para atender a su futura esposa.

No aguantando más Hermione huyó del lugar, sin que nadie la notara ni se dará cuenta de su ausencia. .,


	2. Chapter 2

En otra parte del mundo en estados unidos, en un pueblo de pocos pobladores, una joven bruja de larga cabellera negra e impactantes ojos verdes llegaba a su hermosa cabaña de descanso,era una afamada escritora de una famosa revista mágica llamada "Corazón de bruja Americana" .

En esos momentos andaba furiosa, tiraba papeles por doquier,llegó a la habitación que hacia tiempo compartía con su ahora ex novio,Blaise Zabini,con el cual llevaba 5 años de relación,sabía que el moreno era mujeriego pero nunca pensó en sorprenderlo en pleno acto con su nueva secretaria, que era mínimo 7 años menor.

Todo paso tan rápido,de amarlo ahora definitivamente lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo no había llorado,de hecho la última vez que lo hizo fue hace 10 años cuando hallaron muerta a su madre,después de la guerra.

Empaco las cosas de Blaise y las tiro a la calle, casi en plena cara del moreno.

-Que diablos te pasa? No podrías comportarte como gente civilizada. ..-reclamó el moreno totalmente molesto.

-Hubieras tenido el detalle de terminar conmigo para revolcarte con esa..

-Nunca es posible hablar contigo Pansy ! No tienes tiempo para mi,andas de eventos en eventos. Entiende no soy de palo,tengo necesidades. ..

-Tus necesidades pueden irse por el caño, fuera de mi casa. Expulsó! -exclamó la pelinegra, haciendo salir de su vivienda al infiel de Zabini.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue hasta su habitación, donde abrió una botella de whisky de fuego e empezó a beberla por decepción, quería en demasía a Blaise y lógicamente le dolía su traición.

Mientras en Londres,Hermione Granger llegaba cabizbaja a su casa,aunque no era enorme tenía toda las comodidades y eso incluía una piscina, la cual le traía malos recuerdos con cierto pelirrojo, cada rincón estaba lleno de recuerdos en los que había reído,convivido y hecho el amor con el.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tiró a la cama a llorar, mordió apretó y avento las almohadas por todo el lugar,no podía creerlo le había dedicado tanto a esa "relación" ,¿como pudo ser tan ciega ?,ahora Ron estaba comprometido a casarse con Lavander ,a la que igual que ella le seguía viendo la cara.

Ahora se sentía igual que Harry,cuando vilmente fue engañado por Ginny, ¡ja! Y ella que pensó que Ron era diferente, definitivamente por algo son hermanos.

Se preparó una taza de té y prendió el computador,abrió su correo,no había mensajes. ..

Decidió buscar sitios para vacacionar,después de 7 años en el Ministerio sin descansar ,necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia. ..

Miro playas del golfo de México, pero le llamó la atención un curioso anuncio que decía

"Intercambio de vidas por una semana. ...¿se siente cansado de su vida de siempre, ya no tolera ver a la misma gente a diario? Tenemos la solución a su problema, cambie casa con otra persona y olvídese de la rutina por una semana. ."

Ese curioso anuncio llamó la atención de Hermione, era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de su decepción. .así que decidió subir la foto de su casa para el intercambio,de pronto alguien que parecía interesado por su casa le envió un mensaje

(Chat )

Amanda Parkinson: Hola

Jane Granger: Hola

Amanda Parkinson: Como estas,me interesa tu casa para el intercambio

Jane Granger: Si a mi también me encantó la foto de tu cabaña, es justo lo que necesito para olvidarme de todo.

Amanda Parkinson : Yo también quiero olvidarme de todo, acabo de terminar con mi novio, lo encontré en la cama con otra.

Jane Granger: sé como te sientes, a mi me paso algo similar. Dime en tu pueblo hay hombres.

Amanda Granger: Ninguno a kilómetros

Jane Granger: Justo lo que necesito.

Y así estas mujeres decepcionadas del amor se la pasaron platicando, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el intercambio de vidas,que sin saberlo les cambiaria la vida por completo. .

Al día siguiente ambas hicieron su equipaje para partir a diferentes destinos ,en distintas partes del mundo.

Ambas decidieron confiar la una en la otra sin conocerse (aunque realmente si se conocían, desconocían su verdadera identidad ).

Tampoco avisaron a sus amigos, así pensaron sería mejor.

Siendo brujas ambas olvidaron la aparición, la red flu y el traslador, optando por viajar en avión lentamente para olvidar durante el viaje .

Pansy se puso unos lentes de tela para dormir y se recosto en su cómodo asiento de primera clase,por un momento se pregunto si hacia lo correcto al hacer ese loco viaje,pero que más ella nunca dudaba,pero temía que su seguridad desapareciera.

Al llegar al un pequeño pueblo domicilio de"Amanda Parkinson" ,Hermione observaba todo desde el taxi que la guiaba ,era hermoso nevaba, las pequeñas casas parecían de azúcar, se sentía el ambiente navideño. La gente cantaba villancicos, todo estaba decorado de acuerdo a la temporada.

Deseo de todo corazón que ese viaje fuera algo que cambiase su humor y le hiciera sentirse relajada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viajaba en el taxi que la llevaría al que sería su hogar una semana, no perdía de vista cada detalle, aunque ese fue su hogar durante su niñez hacia más de 7 años que no se paraba por Londres.**

**Todo estaba cambiado ese tiempo había pantallas de plasma que anunciaban refrescos de cola, en los edificios .**

**Tenía la tranquilidad de su pueblo desde hacía tiempo, pero que más daba volver otra vez, en casa de esa desconocida. ..**

**-Señorita llegamos- anuncio el taxista, señalando una casa grande, de color durazno.**

**El taxista ayudó a Pansy con su "pequeño" equipaje ,mientras la joven admiraba el exterior de lo que sería su vivienda por una semana, pago 15 dólares al taxista y procedió a entrar. **

**Los jardines eran amplios y tenía hermosos rosales de distintos colores y formas, eso era demasiado para Pansy, ella para nada era cursi,de flores y esas cosas, ni mucho menos tenia tiempo, pero suspiró, justamente eso necesitaba un descanso de la rutina. **

**Recorrió como niña pequeña la casa de Hermione, que tenía muchísimas cosas, como películas muggles y todo tipo de cosas como electrodomésticos, sin embargo no le asombraba en lo absoluto, después de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado para ella y muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin que por ser hijos de mortifagos serían juzgados por la sociedad optando así emigrar a distintas partes del mundo. **

**Después de desempacar sus cosas con la varita observó lo elegante que era la casa, tenía toques refinados ,tenía un amplio guardarropa y cientos de pares de zapatos, le pareció triste que "Jane'' no tuviera con quien compartir su riqueza pues por lo que le había platicado sin entrar en detalles vivía sola desde hace mucho tiempo. **

**Pansy llegó a la habitación principal que supuso era de "Jane",la cama era matrimonial,todo en sí tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, se acercó hasta donde la mesita de noche e intento abrir un cajón pero noto que no podía abrirse manualmente, había magia de por medio. **

**-Finite! **

**Automáticamente el cajón se abrió, en el había un álbum fotográfico. Casi lo suelta cuando vio las fotografías ,en ellas estaban tres jóvenes, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, un moreno de cabello azabache con una conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo y Granger, la joven que siempre molesto en sus años de estudiante,sonreían y saludaban a la cámara, siguió mirando la foto donde seguían apareciendo los mismos personajes, y uno que otro miembro de la orden del fénix.**

**La pelinegra siguió mirando las demás fotos donde solamente aparecían Hermione y Harry en su graduación abrazados, almorzando, festejando cumpleaños. Cerro el Álbum y en la contraportada decía la leyenda: "Este Álbum pertenece a Hermione Jane Granger" **

**La joven ex Slytherin quedó totalmente sorprendida, esa era la casa ni más ni menos que de Hermione Granger, la heroína de Guerra, eso si que no se la esperaba.**

**En fin, tan cansada que estaba se quedó dormida sobre la cama de la que alguna vez consideró su enemiga.**

**Hermione Granger arrastraba su equipaje hacia la entrada de la cabaña, era mucho más hermosa que en la foto, parecía de postal.**

** La casa en sí era hermosa, era completamente de madera con excelente decoración , pero era un lugar pequeño en comparación a su casa de Londres, al entrar noto que su propietaria no se había molestado en limpiar los destrozos que había causado su decepción, con un movimiento de la varita dejó todo completamente arreglado, los papeles quedaron ordenados,le llamó la atención una fotografía que estaba en el piso, se sorprendió ver que era una fotografía mágica, pues estaba en movimiento, pero lo que más le sorprendió era quienes estaban en la foto,eran un moreno quien sonreía con galanteria mientras abrazaba a una mujer guapa de cabellos negros ,Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. ..claro era Obvio la casa era de Pansy Parkinson, Amanda supuso era su segundo nombre,por un momento se compadecio de Pansy, quien al igual que ella estaba sola en el mundo.**

**Optó por desempacar, fue a la despensa y noto que estaba vacía.**

**Así que decidió salir al pueblo a comprar algo de despensa. Fue hasta el garage y ahí vio un pequeño auto de color rojo,se decidió subir para ir por sus compras. Le tenía un poco de terror porque en Estados Unidos se manejaba del lado contrario al de Londres. Pasó a chocar un par de veces ,hasta que por fin llegó a su destino. **

**En el mini super la atendió una mujer regordeta que le recordó vagamente a molly Weasley,sin duda eso pertenecía a un pasado remoto. **

**La castaña compró pizza instantánea, frutas, verduras y jugó, pago en la caja para luego regresar a la cabaña. **

**Realmente le gustaba ese lugar era justamente lo que necesitaba.**

**Ceno tranquilamente, y después de darse una ducha se acostó a dormir.**

**Estaba profundamente dormida cuando un ruido la despertó. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta.**

**Se puso la bata y fue a ver quien llamaba,bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, casi se desmaya cuando vio al individuo que estaba parado a la puerta. **

**-Tu ¿aquí? -Dijo la castaña **

**(-**

**Espero les haya gustado. Soy mala las dejaré en suspenso. ...**

**Gracias por leer **


	4. Chapter 4

En el marco de la puerta estaba un hombre de unos 28 años, parecía algo ebrio, era más atractivo que en sus años de estudiante, y eso que era mucho en ese entonces. Tenía en cabello rubio platinado,perfectamente cuidado, vestía elegante con su traje gris ,y miraba hacia el piso,aún no había visto a la persona que tenía enfrente. Hermione sintió algo inexplicable al verlo ahí parado,de pronto esos ojos glaciales la miraron,abriendo súbitamente de sorpresa.

-Tu no eres Pansy...¿Granger que haces acá? -claramente Draco no estaba muy cuerdo, pero no evitó notar lo cambiada que estaba "la sabelotodo Granger"

La miro de pies a cabeza, era toda una belleza, su cuerpo era perfecto, su cabello ya no era aquel nido de pájaros, estaba totalmente domado, sedoso y brillante.

La castaña abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar,era claro que el rubio moría de frío,pues se abrazaba asi mismo.

-Pasa Malfoy -susurro Hermione

El rubio obedeció aun perplejo de encontrar ahí a la heroína de guerra,era algo ilógico optó sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

-¿Que haces aquí Granger? ,¿Donde esta Pansy? -preguntó Draco temiendo lo peor.

-Verás Malfoy. Ni siquiera enterada estaba que esta era la casa de Parkinson. Hicimos un intercambio de casa por Internet, estaremos en casa de la otra por una semana- recitó Hermione algo apenada por lo patética que se oía .

-¿La gente hace eso?

-Al parecer si,¿quieres beber algo? Café,te. ..tal vez.-

Draco posó su mirada en la cocina

- Me parece que ahí hay una buena botella de Whisky muggle -dijo el hombre señalando a la cocina.

Hermione quien llevaba una sensual bata color beige, convocó la bebida y sirvió dos copas. El rubio hizo lo propio alzando su copa elegantemente como brindando por ella.

-Y que te trae visitar a Parkinson a estas horas ¿acaso son. ..?

-No,no para nada. Casualmente me gusta beber en un bar del pueblo, cuando me pongo realmente ebrio,como ahora me deja quedarme a pasar la noche. Es buena chica

-Oh,ya veo

-Y dime Granger. ¿Te casaste con potter o Weasley? -preguntó Malfoy, la castaña cambio su sonrisa por una mueca.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema. Mejor Brindemos Malfoy. ¡Por nuestro reencuentro !

Sonrientes ambos brindaron infinidad de veces por: "la soltería" ,"por la botella de Whisky" ,"por el Internet" ,Entre risas, llantos y bailes, la botella de whisky quedó completamente vacía. ..

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en la habitación, Sino en la pequeña sala recostada en el sofá. Se tocó la cabeza totalmente adolorida, lentamente se incorporó, recordó haber bebido y con ¡Malfoy!

-Buenos días- saludo el rubio perfectamente arreglado para salir, traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té, las dejó encima la mesita de centro.

La castaña se escandalizó al mirar su sostén negro en el suelo, lo levantó y lo guardo en los pliegues del sofá.

-Acaso Tu y yo...?

-No Granger, no me aprovechó de mujeres inconcientes- afirmó el ojigris, la castaña pareció aliviada.

Draco se sentó frente a Hermione y bebieron su te en silencio, cuando el sonido de un celular los sobresalto.

Hermione sin pensarlo tomo el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa que marcaba el nombre "Scarlett"

-Me permites Granger- Draco tendió su mano para que la ex Gryffindor le diera el aparato.

-Emm, lo siento Malfoy!

El ex mortifago se levantó y con célular en mano sé fue al nevoso jardín. La castaña observó que Draco reía al platicar con la tal "Scarlett" y no evitó sentir una punzada en el estómago, era claro que Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Lo más extraño era que Malfoy usaba tecnología muggle. .

Minutos después el ojigris entró donde Hermione, con su aspecto de seriedad nuevamente.

-Fue un placer verte Granger. Tengo que irme.

-No sabía que utilizabas cosas muggIes Malfoy

-Son cosas útiles Granger,mi trabajo lo requiere soy abogado mágico ,Nos vemos Granger por cierto si te interesa iré al bar del pueblo por la noche. Ahí estaré por si quieres. ..

-Lo pensaré Malfoy. .

-Bien. Adiós.

Al cerrar la puerta tras si Draco no evitó soltar un suspiro largo,en definitiva esa había sido una noche inolvidable.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente cuando sono el timbre. Rodó los ojos, lo que más le molestaba era ser interrumpida cuando comía. Llevaba una pijama de seda color verde que hacia resaltar sus ojos.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar .

-Ya voy! ,Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta vio a un Joven apuesto, quizá el más famoso mago del mundo mágico por derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

-Harry Potter !

Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin saber que decirse, verde el color de los ojos de ambos. .

-Que haces aquí Parkinson?

-Entrad Potter,para explicarte.

El azabache decidio entrar para ver que había sido de Hermione, Llegaron a la cocina donde Pansy desayunaba.

-¿Café?

-Si por favor.

Luego de servír pan y café a Harry ,Pansy decidió contarle todo el asunto del intercambio.

-Eso es absurdo Parkinson, Hermione no sale a ningún lado.

-Las cosas cambian Potter, según ella un imbécil le vio la cara. Por principio pensé que eras tu, me imagino fue Weasley

-Pobre tendré que llamarla, para ver como esta. Ron es un imbécil.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Potter.

-Nos vemos Pan...Parkinson. Tengo que irme, gracias por el café.

-De nada Potter.

El azabache estaba por irse cuando se volvió hacia la pelinegra.

-Tienes planes para la noche Parkinson?

-No Potter aparte de comer y Dormir. Me estás invitando a salir.

-Si,entendería si no quieres-

-Claro que si.

-Bien paso por ti a las 7

Gracias por leer, esta historia también es publicada por mI en potterfics y


	5. Chapter 5

El frío golpeaba sus palidas mejillas mientras caminaba hacia su despacho ,estaba realmente inquieto realmente ver nuevamente a Granger, tan bella, tan cambiada había movido totalmente su mundo.

Pasaron varias horas en el trabajo mientras revisaba documentos, necesitaba arreglar todo antes de la Navidad pero no podía concentrarse,hace mucho no sentía esa inquietud de ver nuevamente a una mujer,y no era cualquier mujer,era Granger su enemiga declarada en hogwarts.

Río para sus adentros,si hace unos días alguien le diría que vería a esa mujer, bailaria y beberia con ella, jamás lo creería.

Pero que diablos pensó al "casi" invitarla al bar del pueblo, por Merlín ¡Era Granger! .

Por otro lado Hermione estaba en la misma situación, tenía una lucha interna sobre si ver a Draco Malfoy en ese bar o simplemente ignorar la tentadora oferta,¡Porque lo era ! Sinceramente el exilio había sentado de maravilla al rubio,

¡Estaba más guapo que nunca!,

Pero la castaña no entendía la invitación del ojigris, si literalmente en el colegio eran enemigos declarados. Se dio un relajante baño de burbuja9s para resolver su dilema.

En el Londres Harry Potter se encontraba en su enorme casa en Grimauld place, se sentía loco. Había invitado a salir a una ex Slytherin, no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque lo había hecho,realmente hace mucho no salía con una mujer en plan romántico, desde que había terminado con Ginevra Weasley y eso eran bastantes años.

Después de darse una ducha, optó vestirse totalmente casual con una camisa azul de manga larga y una larga gabardina negra, se puso sus anteojos y salió rumbo a casa de Hermione, para ir por Pansy.

Sinceramente nunca recordó haber estado tan nervioso al salir con alguien, al tocar el timbre notó que la morena realmente estaba muy guapa,ese detalle nunca lo había notado, Pansy tenía un vestido negro de manga larga y un hermoso abrigo color marron,su cabello lacio estaba suelto, al verlo ahí parado con una sonrisa no evitó sentirse un poco nerviosa.

-Buenas noches Pansy

-Buenas noches Harry!

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó el azabache totalmente nervioso.

-Si claro.

Los jóvenes fueron al cine donde se estrenaba una nueva película de terror llamada "la dama de negro" ,compraron refrescos y palomitas.

Durante el transcurso de la película, Pansy de vez en cuando daba saltos de miedo,acto que divertía mucho a Harry. Al final de ella Pansy estaba algo aliviada,nunca había ido al cine con nadie.

-Deberías venir más seguido al cine Pansy. Dónde quisieras ir ahora? -preguntó el azabache

La joven ex Slytherin miro al azabache a los ojos. Tal vez fuera una locura, pero tenía una semana, y quería esta fuera inolvidable.

-Quiero ir a bailar, conozco un excelente lugar!

-No...se bailar- confesó Harry, aunque eso pareció divertir a la ojiverde.

-Vamos Potter, yo te enseñó. ..

-Otra vez con los apellidos. ..

-Harry, entonces. Aceptas ir a bailar.

-Esta bien Pansy, soy todo tuyo.

Los jóvenes fueron a una afamada discoteca muggle, que Pansy acostumbraba visitar en su adolescencia con sus ex compañeras de Slytherin. El ambiente era bueno ,la música era totalmente agradable, ambos fueron hasta una mesa donde fueron atendidos inmediatamente,por un joven mesero.

-Me trae Tequila por favor. Gracias! -pidió Pansy,Harry se limitó a Sonreír, era más que obvio que la pelinegra acostumbraba frecuentar ese tipo de lugares.

En un minuto les llevaron los tequilas, y empezaron a beber. Apenas bebió su tequila, Harry se atragantó era evidente que no estaba hecho para eso,Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-Bailemos, Harry-

La joven tomo de la mano al azabache dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Pansy empezó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música, Harry no se quedó atrás.

-Eres mentiroso, si sabes bailar -susurro sensualmente al oído del azabache, quien se estremeció

Bailaron mucho rato hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos se abrazaban bailando una melodía romántica. Sin darse cuenta los labios de ambos estaban unidos besándose suavemente.

-Deberíamos irnos- opino Pansy,el azabache, ambos se miraban a los ojos diciendose lo mismo.

Pidieron la cuenta y al salir del lugar los agarró una fuerte lluvia, e impulsivamente volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

Con un ágil movimiento, se aparecieron directamente en la habitación que Pansy ocupaba en casa de Hermione.

Empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, despojandose de la ropa. Se recostaron en la cama, Harry acarició,beso cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer. Esa noche se unieron en uno sólo, como nunca hubieron imaginado.

Draco Malfoy, estaba ingresando al bar del pueblo realmente había ido por una sola razón, para verla.

Estaba realmente guapo con su traje gris y una elegante bufanda negra.

Saludo a un par de amigos muggles, y con un movimiento involuntario la vio, Hermione lo saludaba con la mano.

La castaña parecía un ángel con ese suéter blanco, era lo más hermoso que el platinado había visto en bastante tiempo.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa de Hermione, sentándose frente a ella, a ambos se les veía lo felices que estaban de verse nuevamente.

-No pensé que vendrías Granger

-Tengo una semana para olvidarme del pasado, y me temo que encerrada no podré lograrlo.

-Vamos a la cabaña aquí hay mucho ruido- propuso el rubio

La castaña tomó su bolso y salió con el rubio con destino a casa de Pansy.

Esa noche no bebieron alcohol, bebieron chocolate y recordaron viejos tiempos.

-Y aún me duele ese puñetazo que me diste en tercero Granger

-Aceptalo Malfoy lo merecías

-De acuerdo lo merecía. Sabes Granger, siempre me pareciste linda- confesó el ojigris ,el rostro del joven se fue acercando al de la castaña, ambos sentían miles de emociones, se dejaron llevar así uniendo sus labios por primera vez.

Ambos siempre se habían gustado pero por tonterías de pureza de sangre Draco nunca confesó sus sentimientos a Hermione.

La castaña acarició el rubio cabello de Draco, mientras se besaban ,suavemente el platinado acarició a Hermione, hasta que las caricias fueron subiendo de tono.

Sus miradas se conectaron, sus ojos mostraban deseo el uno por el otro.

Entre caricias fueron hasta el pie de la escalera donde Draco la tomo entre brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

No perdieron más tiempo y las ropas volaron por todos lados.

Draco miraba embobado el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer, así encargándose de besarle y acariciando el más mínimo rincón de su compañera, Hermione por primera vez se sintió comprendida en la intimidad.

-Estas preciosa Granger

Lentamente el rubio la hizo suya, una y otra vez hasta rendirse uno en brazos de otro.

Espero les guste


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol golpeaba la iluminada habitación, donde dos cuerpos desnudos dormían profundamente, o al menos una hermosa pelinegra dormía tranquilamente.

Harry Potter observaba a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, no podía dejar de admirarla, era la perfección hecha mujer. Sabía que estar con ella había despertado varias emociones que hace mucho no sentía, era algo que ni siquiera Ginny Weasley había despertado.

Nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino compartir una noche apasionada con Pansy Parkinson, aquella que en plena guerra quiso entregarlo a Voldemort .

Acarició el cabello de Pansy, y le besó castamente los labios,haciéndola despertar.

-Buenos días Pansy! -dijo cariñosamente el azabache.

La joven estaba totalmente sorprendida de ver a Harry aún ahí en su habitación.

Estaba normalmente acostumbrada al despertar amanecer sola, aún así con Blaise recientemente antes de acabar su relación.

-No pensé. ..verte aún aquí.-soltó la pelinegra haciendo que Harry se sintiera mal.

-Quería despedirme Pansy.

-Potter,lo siento no quise. ..Veras después de esta semana regresare a Estados Unidos y..Mira esto fue un error..,

-Ya entendí, no soy tonto. Se que para ti fue sólo una noche,no veo que para mi pueda ser otra cosa.

-Potter. .

El azabache se vistió con un movimiento de la varita y salió de la habitación. Pansy se quedó mirando el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido, se sentía una tonta por haber hablado así a Harry, pero realmente era verdad. No podía dejar que ni Harry,ni ella misma se hicieran ilusión con algo que simplemente no tenía futuro.

Bufo totalmente molesta con ella misma y avento las almohadas por toda la habitación.

Harry mientras tanto se sentía chinche, camino sin rumbo por las calles del Londres Muggle, pensando miles de cosas, ¡definitivamente el no estaba hecho para el amor! , Pero que tonto había sido, por un momento pensó en pasar el día con ella, comer juntos,ir al cine otra vez,bailar, hacerle el amor.

Pero no! Era más que obvio que Pansy lo consideró como la aventura de una noche.

Suspiro resignado antes de llegar al número 12 de Grimauld place. Por un momento pensó en su padrino Sirius Black,imagino que acabaría tal vez igual que el: Sólo ,y morir sólo.

En una hermosa cabaña una joven castaña despertaba feliz,volteo a lado opuesto de la cama percatandose que su rubio amante no estaba. Se colocó la bata y bajo a la cocina, por un momento creyó que la había dejado, pero no.

Ahí estaba de espaldas preparando el desayuno, al sentir su presencia el rubio la miro sonriente.

-Buenos días dormilona. Te preparé el desayuno - dijo el platinado, quitándose el mandil.

-Gracias Draco, no te hubieras molestado. ..

-¿como me dijiste?

-Que no te hubieras molestado. ..

-Me llamaste por mi nombre de pila.

-Disculpa.

-No,me encanta como suena en tus labios...Hermione.

El rubio se acerco a hermione rodeandola por la cintura y la beso suavemente, la castaña pudo sentir el varonil aroma del hombre, estaba totalmente embriagada por su olor varonil.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione- confesó Draco mirando a la castaña con sinceridad.

-También tu Draco..,

Volvieron a juntar sus labios mordiendolos suavemente, empezaron a besarse con más desesperación, las manos del rubio empezaron a deslizarse bajo la bata de la castaña haciéndola estremecer.

Draco besaba con delicadeza el suave cuello de la castaña, el perfume a jazmines inundó sus sentidos...

En ese instante sonó el teléfono móvil del platinado, acto que los hizo salir de su trance pasional.

Hermione quien estaba más cerca tomo el ruidoso aparato, no evitando mirar la pantalla que decía el nombre femenino de "Sophia"

Esta vez el rubio no respondió la llamada pero resultó muy nervioso.

-Yo...me tengo que ir Hermione.

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?

-Emm...no lo siento. Necesito atender un asunto. Te busco después

Draco beso en los labios a Hermione,quien permanecía totalmente perpleja y con una pizca de celos, el salió de la cabaña mientras Hermione lo observaba alejarse totalmente confusa.

Hola otra vez! ! Gracias leer

No odien a Pansy,ella esta insegura por su fracaso amoroso.

Respecto a Draco, se llevarán una sorpresa. .

Saludos 3


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Las vacaciones de Hermione

Totalmente triste,pero sin sucumbir al llanto el cual no le llegaba desde hacía 10 años, Pansy Parkinson miraba el techo de la habitación, pensando miles de cosas, todavía hace algunas horas había despertado con el hombre más noble que había conocido,y en un segundo lo había echado a perder.

Sacó su teléfono móvil,y decidió que era hora de llamar a Granger para ver si ella estaba de mejor humor.

-Hola! -respondió Hermione caminando por las pequeñas calles del pueblecito,totalmente abrigada

-Hola Granger! Soy Pansy ¿Como estas? ,yo ando un poco aburrida.

-Estoy de paseo por el pueblo. -respondió Hermione casi sin ánimo recordando a Draco.

-A ver Granger, me está entrando una llamada, no cuelgues -

-Espero Pansy- respondió Hermione

-¿Hola?-

-Pansy! Soy yo! ,¿Como estas?

-¡Draco !Bien aquí en Londres. Permiteme Granger esta en la otra línea...

-¿Granger? , ¿Y como esta ella?- preguntó Draco curioso

-mmm ok,permíteme,ahora le pregunto ,¡Granger! es Draco el..-anunció Pansy a Hermione quien la cortó al instante.

-¿Y como esta el? -Preguntó Hermione distraída,Pansy sospecho inmediatamente que esos dos se traían algo.

-Permiteme -Pansy tomó la llamada de Draco- ¡Calenturiento! ,¿Te acostaste con Granger?

-¿EL TE DIJO ESO ?-dijo Hermione totalmente asustada

-No, ¡No permíteme! -Pansy intento cambiar de linea -Draco Malfoy! Eres un depravado. ..

-Soy yo- respondió Hermione, era evidente que Draco había colgado.

-Granger...

-No digas nada. ..

-¿Pero estas bien? ,conozco a Draco, el es. .

-Estoy bien Pansy ,llámame Hermione por favor.

-Ok estamos en contato Hermione.

Ambas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, quedaron suspirando pensando en el mejor amigo de la otra.

Harry Potter estaba en el callejón Diagon,mirando estanterías mientras la nieve caía,hacia mucho que no pensaba tanto en una persona como en Pansy Parkinson.

Miro algo en una vidriera que sería el regalo ideal para la ex Slytherin. Sin dudarlo entró a la tienda comprando el regalo para Pansy,tendría que verla otra vez aunque sea para darle ese obsequio de despedida, pues como ella había dicho regresaría a Estados Unidos, y tal vez nunca volvería a verla.

Regreso a su casa en el número 12 de grimauld place aquella casa que su extinto padrino le dejó en herencia y que alguna vez soñó compartir con la menor de los weasley,totalmente exhausto se tiró en el sofá de la sala de estar ,cerca de la chimenea . Convocó una polvorienta botella de vino blanco para luego servirse una copa. Sin beberlo siquiera el azabache comenzó a divagar recordando la noche anterior.

-Pansy, Pansy. ¿Porque no puedo olvidarte?

Cuando en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó haciendo que la "tierna" señora Black despertará y empezará a gritar.

-MESTIZOS ,SANGRE SUCIA ..MANCILLAN LA CASA DE MIS PADRES

Con un movimiento de la varita corrió las cortinas para tapar el retrato de la madre de sirius,para así callarla por fin. Había hecho todo lo posible por retirar ese horrible cuadro pero era imposible.

Se encaminó al vestíbulo con pereza pensando sería kingsley o alguien del Ministerio, giro el picaporte..,

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Ginevra, ¿Que haces aquí?

La colorina weasley estaba,de pie a la puerta , estaba totalmente vestida como muggle con un vestido rojo corto que enmarcaba sus bien pronunciadas curvas , encima tenia un fino abrigo, sonrió tristemente tenía cara afigida, y sin dudarlo se abalanzó a los brazos del ojiverde .

-Oh Harry- susurro la pelirroja al oído de Harry, e intento besarle pero el azabache se apartó.

-¿Que quieres aquí? Porque no estas en casa, con tu marido Smith. .,

-Ese imbécil, no llegó a dormir, seguro esta con una de sus amantes. ..,-lloriqueo Ginny.

-Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieses preferido el dinero de Zacharías Smith -Ginny intento abrazar a Harry , pero nuevamente la rechazo

-No me rechaces Harry, yo te amo. Cometí un error, ahora lo estoy pagando. Por favor vuelve conmigo.

-Estas loca Ginny, ¡estas casada! ¡Tienes un hijo! . Lo siento pero esto no puede ser.

-Harry, se que me amas aún.

-No Ginny, ya no te amo. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. Así que por favor te pido que te retires.-inquirió el azabache señalando a la puerta, la "señora Smith" miro con odio a Harry.

-Me voy Harry, pero lucharé por ti,eso tenlo por seguro- amenazó la pelirroja.

Al cerrar la puerta a Ginny, el niño que vivió suspiro aliviado,no quería caer en el juego de su ex. Después de esa desagradable visita se dio un refrescante baño, y se vistió para salir,estaba decidido a ver a Pansy, no le importaba arriesgarse al rechazo de la ex Slytherin.

Tomó su automóvil rojo que hace tiempo usaba y se dirigió a la casa de Hermione ,sin imaginarse que cierta pelirroja lo seguía.

Cuando Ginny vio que Harry entró a propiedad de Hermione haciendo aparecer un ramo de rosas de la nada, la mujer ardió en celos .

-Maldita Hermione, sabía que siempre quisiste algo con Harry.- susurro con coraje.

El azabache entró a la propiedad ,al llegar a la puerta de la casa esta se abrió de pronto dejando a ver a Pansy realmente sexi con un vestido verde botella, era obvio que hiba de salida.

Se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo ,mirándose con ansia,sorpresa, era algo hermoso que sin tener explicación aparente surgía en lo más profundo de sus distintos corazones.

-Hola

-Hola

-Veo que estabas por salir..-observó el elegido.

-Yo..

-Toma, son para ti- Harry le entregó el ramo de rosas a Pansy quien no se esperaba tal detalle.

Y se lanzó a brazos de Harry, besandolo desenfrenadamente,era un manjar donde sus labios se juntaron jugueteando con sus lenguas, mordiendose cariñosamente,no se despegaron hasta que el aire les faltó.

-¿Te digo la verdad Potter?

-Dime

-Quería verte- confesó Pansy algo sonrojada

-Yo también-

Harry la volvió a besar, la tomo por la cintura, acarició el largo y bien cuidado cabello de la joven. Pansy cerró la puerta y tomados de la mano fueron a la sala, donde sin pudor se despojaron de sus ropas desesperados por poseerse el uno al otro .

Harry quito el hermoso vestido de Pansy, y fue besandole el cuello con cariño,le acarició y beso por hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, la pelinegra disfrutaba de cada beso correspondiendo de la misma forma,gozando ambos hasta nuevamente unirse en uno sólo una y otra vez.

Al terminar de hacer el amor Pansy totalmente desnuda se acurruco en el pecho de Harry, quien de repente se acordó de algo.

-¿Has visto mi varita? -preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

-Si esta ahí- respondió Pansy señalando la parte íntima del joven ,ambos estallaron en carcajadas .

-¡Eres terrible Parkinson!

-¡Pero así te gustó!

Harry se levantó cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con su camisa y busco su boxer que estaba encima de un florero, después de tantear entre los bolsillos de su abrigo,encontró lo que buscaba, una caja de terciopelo alargada. Pansy observaba la escena muy sorprendida.

Al abrir la caja, Harry sacó un fino collar con el dije de una serpiente enroscada en una rosa,hizo a un lado el cabello de la joven aspirando su olor tan exquisito, le colocó la joya para luego besarle los labios.

-Gracias Harry, pero no debiste-

-Es para que me recuerdes. .

-No quiero romper tu corazón, sabes que...-empezó Pansy, pero el azabache la silencio con un beso

-Prometo no enamorarme- mintió Harry, porque ya lo estaba perdidamente.

Una castaña conducía sonriendo,después de preguntar a un par de personas donde vivía "un rubio blanquecino" ,se había puesto hermosa con un coqueto vestido blanco con negro, llevaba un excelente vino y fruta.

La casa de Draco a simple vista parecía acogedora y elegante, llamo a la puerta un par de veces hasta que abrió Draco,al verla quedó totalmente pálido y se puso nervioso.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamó feliz Hermione

-¡Si que lo es! -Dijo Draco más nervioso, mirando hacia el interior de su casa, Hermione se percató que el rubio tal vez estaria acompañado.

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Si yo. ..

-Si, creo que mejor vuelvo otro día..-En ese momento la puerta se abrió desde adentro

-¿Quien vino Papi?

Salió una niña de unos 7 años muy bonita,era rubia de ojos grises, abrazo a Draco por la cintura

-¿Papi? -Cuestionó Hermione muy sorprendida

-Si,soy su papi -afirmó Draco muy nervioso.

-Hola soy Scarlett- se presentó la niña extendiendo la mano a Hermione.

-Soy Hermione Granger-

-¿Quien vino papi? -preguntó otra niña, un poco más pequeña, como de unos cinco años. Ella era castaña de ojos verdes.

-Hermione te presentó a mis hijas Scarlett y Sophia-

-Mucho gusto Scarlett y Sophia..,Scarlett y Sophia- repitió la castaña recordando las llamadas que había recibido, no eran de sus conquistas, ¡eran sus hijas!

-¿Papá no la invitaras a pasar?-preguntó Sophia

-¡Claro! Pasa. ..pasa. -dijo Draco distraidamente

Draco se cubrió los ojos con las manos,no creyó ver a Granger, ¡ menos en su casa!

HOLA ,¿COMO ESTAN ?ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO! ! HABRA MAS SORPRESAS ,ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione entró a casa de Draco con una mezcla de emociones entre confusión, enojo y tristeza. Draco Malfoy parecía el más incómodo de los dos,era evidente que su visita no había sido del todo agradable para el platinado.

Las niñas miraban con curiosidad a Hermione, sonriendo.

-¿Eso es para nosotras? -Preguntó la niña menor señalando la bolsa donde estaba la fruta y el vino.

-Si,con excepción del vino- repuso Hermione forzando una sonrisa,ocultando su nerviosismo.

Las niñas tomaron el paquete y fueron hasta la cocina a ver el contenido a lo que Hermione aprovechó para interrogar a Draco.

-¿Eres casado?

-No- respondió Draco con un tono frío en la voz.

-¿Divorciado?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Viudo, desde hace dos años

Hermione lo miro con tristeza, pero el se veía enfadado, tal vez algo fastidiado.

Las niñas regresaron contentas dando saltitos

-Papi, queremos chocolate con malvadiscos -pidió Scarlett

-Si, por favor. ..-rogó Sophia la más pequeña, al ver a su padre reacio a cumplí su petición.

-Esta bien. ¿Hermione te gustaria una taza de chocolate?

-¡Por supuesto!

Hermione miro con admiración al ingresar a la cocina ver a Draco preparando el mismo las cosas, con la varita por supuesto. Sin duda ese era un buen padre.

Después de servirles el chocolate, su hija menor fruncio el ceño haciendo un puchero

-A Scarlett le diste más malvadiscos que a mi

-Eso no es verdad,serví malvadiscos a todos por igual

Hermione se llevó el chocolate a los labios, en segundos las hijas de Draco la miraban riéndose sin disimular, hasta el mismo Draco se unió a la risa.

-¿Que? -cuestionó Hermione, haciendo aumentar las risas ,Draco se levantó y le susurró al oído :

-Tienes espuma- la castaña se limpió la boca elegantemente, totalmente apenada

-¡Ya basta de risas! ,¡es hora de dormir!

-No papi aún es temprano.

-¡Ni hablar a dormir! -ordenó el rubio, en ese momento la hija menor de Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Hermione, quieres conocer nuestra habitación? -preguntó la niña en tono suplicante.

Los adultos cruzaron una mirada,Draco asintió dándole autorización de subir a las habitaciones de sus hijas.

-Sería un honor- respondió la castaña, inmediatamente las niñas la rodearon agarrándole ambas ambas, arrastrandola escaleras arriba.

Subieron a la segunda planta a su paso la castaña vio retratos de antepasados de Draco,también pasó por un elegante retrato de Lucius y Narcissa de jóvenes ,se detuvieron en una puerta color rosa donde indicaba con dos placas los nombres de las niñas Malfoy.

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione se sorprendió al ver algo tan hermoso. Estaba totalmente color rosa con hadas pintadas en las paredes que se movían revoloteando, sonriendo a todos saludando con la mano,había dos pequeñas camas bien hechas del mismo color rosa. Miro a su alrededor,había una estantería llena de finas muñecas de distinto tamaño y material,pero sobre todo le llamó la atención un cuadro pintado por las mismas niñas evidentemente donde estaban ellas abrazando a su padre.

-Nunca había venido alguna mujer a vuestra casa. Eso me gusta, me caes bien Hermione- objeto Scarlett la hija mayor de Draco.

-A mi también me caes bien Hermione-

-Cuéntanos un cuento,por favor. Papá lo hace todas las noches- al oír esas palabras a Hermione le brillaron los ojos ,no podía creer que el petulante y frío Draco Malfoy fuese un padre responsable ,sensible que contaba cuentos a sus hijas.

-De acuerdo...-respondió Hermione acercándose a la pequeña biblioteca que las niñas tenían en un costado de su habitación

-¡Esas no!, las hemos leído todas

-Yo sólo se cuentos muggles -Ambas niñas miraron a su padre como pidiéndole su permiso.

-Vale, que sean cuentos muggles entonces!

La castaña les contó el cuento de Peter pan y en poco tiempo las niñas quedaron profundamente dormidas. El rubio las cubrió con una suave manta para luego besarles la frente.

Draco era muy parecido a su hija mayor, creía Hermione, hasta en la forma de ser.

-Son hermosas Draco

-Quieres acompañarme al despacho- pidió el rubio- Necesitamos hablar.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra siquiera, la castaña miro a Malfoy de reojo tenía la misma expresión de desden que en el colegio, al llegar al piso superior fueron al despacho del platinado quien abrió para que Hermione entrase primero.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, era una biblioteca muy bonita, llenos de pesados volúmenes de diferentes temas,Draco carraspeo y con un elegante movimiento le pidió que se sentará.

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas sin sonar tan duro con ella ,desesperado se pasó las manos por su platinado cabello.

-Granger, mis hijas. ..no están acostumbradas a ver mujeres desde que su madre. ..

-Lo se Draco me e dado cuenta

El rubio se sentó de golpe en la reconfortable silla de su escritorio. Tenía dos hijas hermosas que a corta edad se habían quedado sin su madre,pero Granger fuera lo que fuese le atraía en demasía.

-Granger, tengo muchas ocupaciones soy madre y padre, soy abogado,cocinero y psicólogo de mis hijas. Lo verás raro pero estoy metido en el mundo muggle, e cambiado, no quiero que mis hijas crezcan con esas estupideces de "pureza de sangre" ,y todo se lo debo a ella- recitó Draco un tanto desesperado señalando un retrato en movimiento de una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos verdes y rostro bondadoso.

Hermione la había visto en hogwarts en sus años de estudiantes, estaba en Slytherin en un curso menor.

-¿Ella es. ..?

-Si Granger, ella fue mi esposa Astoria.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo con dulzura, el permaneció estático acariciando su cabello.

HOLA ! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y AQUI SE RESUELVE UN MISTERIO XD

GRACIAS POR LEER


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada gracias por leer esta humilde historia. ..si ven que tiene errores son ajenos a mi. Hago todo lo posible para hacer agradable este fanfic. Acepto comentarios positivos! ! A los que no les guste pasen de largo por favor. .**

**Esta historia esta en potterfics bajo este mismo Pseudónimo. **

**Gracias nuevamente **

***Capítulo 9***

**Mientras aquella mujer con la que había pasado la noche con el pacto absurdo de "no enamorarse" ,Harry Potter acariciaba suavemente con las llemas de los dedos,la blanca y desnuda espalda de Pansy Parkinson,al azabache se le hizo perfecta con sus centenares de pecas. Se sentía totalmente idiota enamorado de la mujer que en la adolescencia se la pasó molestando a sus amigos y a el mismo. **

**Pansy se movió quedando su dormido rostro a la vista de harry, era toda una hermosura verla en ese estado, tan inofensiva y angelical. **

**-Deja de hacer eso Potter- susurro Pansy con una ligera sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados. **

**-Buenos días para ti también- dijo cariñosamente Harry **

**La pelinegra acercó sus labios al azabache , dándose un suave beso.**

**-¿Que hacías Potter, contándome las pecas? -Sugirió Pansy con sarcasmo **

**-En efecto son 147- afirmó Harry **

**Entonces la fría e insensible Pansy Parkinson sintio una oleada de cariño por ese hombre que la veía con tanto amor, como ningún hombre la había visto. Normalmente antes de salir con Blaise los hombres con los que salía acostumbraban bailar con ella, seducirla y llevarla a la cama, para posteriormente amanecer sola.**

**-Tengo hambre Harry- susurro la ex Slytherin,Harry amaba su bipolaridad cuando quería le decía Harry . -veamos que hay en la despensa **

**-Comamos fuera, ¿te parece? ¡Hoy es noche buena Pansy! Vamos a comprar lo necesario para la cena.**

**-¡Perfecto! Dame 15 minutos **

**Pansy se levantó totalmente desnuda de la cama sin ningún pudor, beso a Harry en los labios e ingreso directamente al baño. El hombre la miro como embobado de pies a cabeza,movió su cabeza de lado a lado poniéndose de pie para ir al baño del piso superior y arreglarse para salir con esa mujer que tanto lo volvía loco. **

**Después de esperar más de media hora en la sala a Pansy la joven hizo acto de presencia usando un pantalón de mezclilla y una gabardina negra, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una peineta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que le daban un toque sensual.**

**-Por fin- apuntó Harry acomodando sus anteojos.**

**-¿Nos vamos? **

**-Si,muero de hambre- **

**Los jóvenes magos abandonaron la casa de Hermione, dirigiéndose a desayunar en un restaurante cerca del centro comercial, donde realizarían las compras navideñas. **

**Al llegar al supermercado no paraban de reír haciéndose bromas, parecían una pareja de recién casados.**

**-Harry te advierto que no se cocinar -confesó Pansy mientras Harry elegía los mejores jitomates. **

**-Yo haré la cena, no pienso morir tan joven- susurro Harry ganándose una mirada ceñuda que fue borrada por un tierno beso.**

**Detrás de una estantería eran vigilados por un par de ojos azules que destelleaban furia,no podía imaginarlo a el con esa serpiente rastrera, ¡eso no era posible! Pero esto no se quedaría así,tendría que escribir a la única persona que podría ayudarle a separar a "esa parejita" . Y también no estaría mal contratar un investigador privado. **

**Hermione estaba frente a la chimenea pensando en lo radical que había cambiado su vida al reencontrarse con Draco Malfoy y no sólo eso descubrir que era viudo y padre soltero. Sus hijas realmente eran hermosas, un total encanto y lo mejor era que Malfoy no educaba a sus hijas de la misma forma que a el.**

**No le había explicado mucho, más bien nada, solamente que Astoria fue su esposa y dos años atrás había fallecido. .**

**Y al preguntar el motivo de su muerte, Draco se limitó a fruncir el ceño y decirle: **

**"Es tarde Granger, ve a casa luego te busco" para luego besarle la frente. **

**En casa de Draco, habían llegado por medio de traslador Lucius y Narcissa, para recoger a sus nietas para pasar las navidades en familia. Estaban igual de elegantes que siempre pero mayores sin duda. Al verles sus nietas corrieron a saludar de manera afectuosa a sus abuelos. **

**-¿Ya tienen listo el equipaje? -Preguntó Narcissa con dulzura, mientras Lucius abrazaba a Draco**

**-Si abuela. ¿A que no saben que? -dijo Sophia con emoción **

**-¿Que ocurre ? Que nos matas de curiosidad- siseo Lucius sonriendo a la menor de sus nietas.**

**-Papá tiene una amiga- soltó Scarlett. **

**Los ancianos rostros de los Malfoy parecieron iluminarse, siempre habían persuadido a Draco a que rehiciera su vida y buscará procrear aquel esperado barón. **

**-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Quien es ella Draco cariño?-cuestionó Narcissa. Lucius parecía ansioso.**

**-¡Ya lo a dicho mis hijas madre, una amiga! -Corto Draco.**

**-Niñas vayan por su equipaje, Narcissa querida acompañalas **

**Obedeciendo a Lucius, Narcissa fue junto a sus nietas por el equipaje, Draco alzó una ceja con desdén muy bien hubieran convocado dichas valijas. **

**-Dime Draco, ¿Quien es ella? -preguntó Lucius con ansia **

**-Es una amiga del trabajo padre y punto. Es muggle,ese día vino por documentos. **

**-Oh! Que decepción. Hijo deberías buscar una mujer digna de ti,supe que Pansy término con Zabini. ..**

**-¿Estas loco padre? Es mi mejor amiga.**

**-Como quieras, sólo busca reacer tu vida. **

**Después de un par de "consejos" por parte de Lucius, Draco despidió a sus hijas con besos que partieron a la mansión Malfoy. **

**Espero les haya gustado **


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione Granger estaba totalmente triste pensando que en lugar de olvidar a Ronald Weasley, se había encontrado a Draco Malfoy y significativamente eso había movido considerablemente su mundo, pero era Navidad y la castaña a pesar de saber que la pasaría tristemente sola, ansiaba de su compañía, la del mago petulante que había reencontrado días atrás, y la despedida estaba cerca,en dos días cada quien (Pansy y ella) volverían a su mundo.

Miro el reloj de pared, eran las 10:30,resignada decidió empezar a prepararse algo para cenar,puso el fogón y empezó a prepararse un delicioso spaghetti italiano verde, descorcho una botella de champagne y empezó a servirse, cuando golpearon suavemente la puerta de la cabaña,su corazón dio un vuelco esperanzada.

Con tan sólo abrir la puerta,sintió algo florecer en su interior, ambos se sonrieron, el estaba parado con un traje azul oscuro y una bufanda negra,en sus ojos color mercurio se veían felicidad,deseo,ansia. ..

Sin decir nada Draco la sujeto por la cintura con gesto autoritario y chocó sus labios con los de ella,ambos se devoraban con ansia. Hermione lo jalo de la corbata, para que entrase en la casa,para luego cerrar la puerta tras el.

-Pero, mmm ¿que haces aquí? -Susurró Hermione entre besos, Draco se separó de ella y le entrego una botella.

-Pues estaba sólo en casa,y pensé tal vez me extrañarias -

-¡Que generoso! ¿Y tus hijas? -preguntó Hermione, el rubio torció el gesto antes de responder

-En la mansión Malfoy con mis padres. ¿Que huele tan bien? ¡Pasta! -cambio el rubio de tema a lo que Hermione hizo una mueca.

Hermione observó a Draco terminar de cocinar la pasta, enseguida noto que Draco estaba incómodo, a lo que Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

-No sabía que cocinabas

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Granger . Pero en efecto tuve que aprender muchas cosas teniendo dos hijas bajo mi custodia.

-Eres buen padre Malfoy.

-Después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros creo que llegó la hora de tutearnos no te parece Hermione.

-Por supuesto Draco- sonrió Hermione.

Hermione hábilmente puso la mesa para que ambos disfrutasen de una velada inolvidable. Apagaron las luces,sirvió vino y pasta para ambos, luego se sentaron uno frente al otro a disfrutar.

Comían suavemente de vez en cuando, lanzándose miraditas y sonrisas de medio lado .

De pronto el teléfono móvil de Hermione empezó a sonar.

-¡Es Harry! -Anunció Hermione mirando la pantalla , Draco no evitó rodar los ojos.

-¡Feliz Navidad !- corearon un par de voces conocidas para ambos. Draco abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Harry? ¿Con quien estás? -cuestionó la castaña.

-¡Soy yo Granger! Pon el altavoz- hablo Pansy, Hermione sonrió era obvio que entre su mejor amigo y la ex Slytherin pasaba algo.

-Ya está Pansy-

-¿Como la estas pasando Hermione? -Preguntó Harry.

-Igual que ustedes, quizá- Hablo Draco algo ceñudo

-¿MALFOY? ¿QUE HACES CON HERMIONE?

-¡Lo mismo que tu con Pansy, Potter!

-¡Que bueno que están bien! ,luego les llamamos -colgó Hermione sabiendo de antemano que su mejor amigo y Draco podrían hacer estallar el teléfono con sus lindas voces.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Harry y Pansy. ..

-Ni yo, ¿que le vio al cara rajada ?-refunfuño Draco ,Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Después de esa llamada, Hermione puso música para relajar la tensión ,Draco la tomo de las manos y la sujeto por la cintura para empezar a embriagarse de la danza del amor, Draco era un excelente bailarín el la guiaba,la movía a su antojo. Entre canción y canción se besaban y reían felices, tal vez por el alcohol pero realmente estaban a gusto el uno con el otro.

La campanadas de la media noche comenzaron a sonar.

Rápidamente Draco sirvió dos copas de Champagne ,tendiendole una copa a Hermione y brindando con ella.

-¡Feliz Navidad Granger! Por nuestra primera Navidad juntos-recitó Draco chocando su copa con la de la castaña.

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Hermione brillaran de felicidad.

Totalmente extrasiados sus labios se unieron nuevamente, explorandose con pasión, Hermione sentía mariposas revolotear a su alrededor, definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un maestro en el arte de besar. El rubio se sentía totalmente reconfortado en brazos de Hermione, en contra de su voluntad había empezado a sentir cosas que nunca sintió, ni siquiera con Astoria, su difunta esposa.

Luego de hacer el amor,mientras distraidamente le acariciaba el pelo a Hermione, decidió contarle su historia con la que fue su esposa.

-El otro día querías saber como murió Astoria. ..

-No Draco, olvidalo.

-Quiero contartelo, escuchame por favor.

-Te escucho

-Astoria siempre me amó , una noche en una reunión de aniversario de boda de mis padres en la mansión tome de más, y ahí estaba Astoria como siempre para mi consolandome de mis desgracias, esa noche hicimos el amor y quedó embarazada. Nunca le dije que no a nada,era una buena niña y yo un rufian, enseguida nos casamos,poco a poco le tome cariño. Dos años después se embarazo nuevamente dando a luz a mi hija Sophia, fuimos muy felices nunca discutiamos por nada,ella me enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellas que el mundo muggle no era tan malo,así que junto a Pansy,Blaise, Theo y Daphne nos trasladamos aquí en este país. Una noche en la que Astoria estaba aquí sóla con mis hijas, recibió una llamada de Daphne quien estaba perdida en una carretera sola abandonada por uno de sus amantes,mi esposa sin dudarlo llevó a mis hijas a casa de Pansy y fue por su hermana. Aquí no se nos permite aparecernos, estamos obligados a usar autos,así que Astoria tomó su auto. ..-Draco tomó aire para continuar,Hermione tenia los ojos húmedos - De regreso Daphne le dijo cosas que hirieron mucho a Astoria, una de esas que yo no la amaba, que ella ,Daphne si era digna de mi y que lucharía por tenerme. En el camino hubo un forcejeo del volante y hubo un choque,Astoria llegó gravemente herida a un hospital muggle, fui avisado por blaise. Apenas llegue para verla y decirle que la amo, Daphne salió ilesa del accidente, tuve que darle poción de la verdad,así me enteré de todo. Cuando el médico muggle analizo el cuerpo de Astoria me derrumbe, me enteré que Astoria estaba embarazada por tercera vez...

-Draco...

Ambos se miraron, Draco no lloraba pero Hermione se dio cuenta que aún le dolía acordarse de Astoria. La castaña tomó la mano del ex Slytherin quien le correspondió con un suave apretón.

Hola! ! Como están?

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras se vestía la tomo por la cintura, habían pasado dos días enteros encerrados en la habitación, haciendo el amor, mirando películas abrazados en ocasiones solamente en ropa interior. Habían cocinado juntos, bebido hasta dormirse de borrachos, para Harry era algo nuevo convivir de esa manera con una mujer tan extrovertida, esa mujer que simplemente lo traía locamente enamorado.

La abrazo por la cintura, y quedaron frente a frente,ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos matices denotaban tristeza, era el día de la despedida. Se había acabado su semana de pasión, El debía dejarla partir a donde pertenecía, fiel a su promesa no debía decirle lo que en esos magníficos y deliciosos días llenos de pasión había despertado en el.

Ella le besó castamente los labios para luego seguir con la tarea de maquillarse,sin embargo verla así tan cerca esos días no evitó sentirse dueño de Pansy Parkinson, el sentía que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas terminarían delatandolo ,apretó los puños y sin avisar salió de la habitación que hace días compartía junto a ella.

Se dirigió al baño de la planta baja, abrió el grifo dejando el agua caer se quitó los anteojos mojo sus manos para enjugar su rostro.

No podía perderla, más bien no quería.. .

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta,se secó los lagrimales y giro el pomo de la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos.-respondió el azabache

Sin mirarse siquiera salieron al jardín donde Harry introdujo en la parte trasera de su automóvil, las pertenencias de la joven ,como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y se marcharon con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Era un silencio realmente incómodo que sin lugar a dudas se podía romper en cualquier instante pero ninguno se atrevía

Pansy sabía perfectamente que Harry le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes creyó sentir, pero temía por su corazón que tantas veces fue lastimado ,no quería irse su cuerpo y alma pertenecían enteros a Harry Potter aquel niño que siempre molesto en el colegio pero eso pertenecía ya a un pasado muy remoto al que jamás pensaría volver.

En un alto de un semáforo Harry tomó la mano de la ojiverde,así demostrando muchas cosas.

-Harry prometo escribirte seguido...-

-No digas nada-

Harry tomó el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos y la beso con desesperación, con ansia,deseo...pero sobre todo con amor.

-Eres especial Harry. ..de verdad fue maravillo...-empezó Pansy mientras esperaban en la enormes salas del aeropuerto europeo a que dieran el anuncio de su vuelo.

-Para mi también, te quiero Pansy. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y no quiero perderte. ...

Los verdes ojos de Pansy se estremecieron ante esa revelación y por fin después de 10 años de permanecer fuerte, sobre su mejilla se posó una lágrima, sonrió. Lloraba y reía, Harry Potter la había hecho sucumbir al llanto, había tomado una decisión.

No quería verla irse,sabía que aunque fuera difícil reconocerlo Hermione Granger había despertado ese lado" tierno" que nunca creyó poseer.

Esa castaña ya no estaría más en su vida,ese día sus vidas podrían tomar su habitual monotonía de siempre al separarse.

La había visitado muchas veces,y habían platicado de las cosas buenas y malas que habían experimentado después de Hogwarts,con Granger se sentía en confianza, por fin después de dos años había desahogado sus miedos y temores que tanto se había guardado para si mismo.

Pensó mucho en Astoria todo esos días,si bien no estuvo realmente enamorado de ella la quiso bastante más que a ninguna mujer,no podía con el remordimiento de estarle faltando a la memoria de su difunta mujer, al estar abriendo su corazón al amor,porque Granger no era una aventura y eso lo tenía bien claro.

Después de empacar las valijas,Hermione se plantó frente a Draco para despedirse, ella había llorado y mucho pero en privado temiendo Draco se burlase de ella como en sus años de estudiante. Hermione tenía claro lo que sentía por Draco ,pero ¿el que sentía por ella? Ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en eso,si la respuesta no era la esperada,no la pasaría nada bien.

-¿Ya te marchas? -inquirió el rubio

-Si ya es hora.

-¿Porque te urge irte?

-Ahí tengo mi vida Draco

-Podrías empezar de cero aquí conmigo, quédate Granger. .

-Draco...

-Quiero que seas mi asistente, tengo muchos casos y soy un desastre con el orden.

-Ahí tengo mi trabajo. .

-Te estoy ofreciendo uno nuevo y te pagaré el doble

-No es eso, Kingsley me necesita

-Yo también.-confirmó Draco, esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para Hermione.

La castaña no se sintió presionada, sabía que Draco le ofrecía una vida de libertad, lejos de aquel Londres que tantos malos recuerdos le traía,en Londres no tenía a nadie sus padres estaban muertos, Ron no la amaba y ahora sabía que ella tampoco..,realmente en Londres sólo tenía a Harry, su mejor amigo. Así que...

-Me quedo contigo Draco.

Tan tan. ...

Que les pareció? ?espero no les haya resultado aburrido queridas (os) lectores.

Gracias a cristal por su review


	12. Chapter 12

La nieve empieza a caer, ambos siguen en la misma postura tomados de la mano,mirándose sin decirse nada y todo al mismo tiempo. Ella seguía sonriendo a pesar de aún tener lágrimas en los ojos ,el esperaba una respuesta a su declaración. .

-También te quiero Harry

El la estrecho hacia el, la beso como nunca antes sintiendola suya,sintiéndose feliz después de tanto tiempo de soledad.

-¿Esto es en serio? -preguntó Harry con incredulidad mal disimulada.

-Jamás hable más en serio. Vamos viaja conmigo, ven a pasar el año nuevo a mi lado.

-Soy tuyo Parkinson.

Tomados de la mano fueron a comprar otro pasaje y así viajar juntos a una nueva aventura, al mirarse a los ojos Pansy supo que estaba enamorada,tal vez por primera vez en s vida.

En un frío departamento en un valle de Estados unidos un moreno despertaba con cierta pesadez al escuchar el picoteo de su ventana,se quitó una mano blanca del pecho, su propietaria era una desconocida que se había encontrado en un bar y habían acabado en su casa teniendo sexo,por el piso estaban tirados un par de preservativos,

Se floto los ojos y miro que era una fina lechuza gris,supuso era su ejemplar del profeta, pero al acercarse vio que no era así .

Abrió el sobre que contenía una caligrafía desconocida con letras irregulares.

"Estimado Sr. Zabini

Me dirijo a usted para avisarle que su ex novia Pansy Parkinson, lo a estado engañando con otro hombre,y no es cualquier hombre sino ni más ni menos que el salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter. Le pido nos veamos en el lugar que usted decida,esta misma tarde . Tengo material que podría interesarle. Casualmente estoy en Estados Unidos y tengo tiempo de verle

Contesté a la brevedad posible.

Att. Ginevra Smith."

Blaise arrugo la carta y la arrojó a la chimenea, estaba furioso, Pansy lo había suplantado en tan poco tiempo y nada más ni nada menos que con el imbécil de Potter. En verdad siempre le fue infiel a su ahora ex novia pero todo el tiempo se cuidó de no ser descubierto, hasta que un día le ganó la calentura al ver a su hermosa y joven asistenta y como lobo hambriento se la tiró ahí mismo, siendo descubierto en plena faena por Pansy al visitarlo inesperadamente. Tenía que recuperar a Pansy a como diera lugar y si eso equivaldría a jugar sucio lo haría.

Así que tomó un pedazo de pergamino y pluma para darle respuesta a la carta de esa tal Ginevra Smith a quien desconocía.

La mujer que estaba en su cama se removió despertando al instante, era hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos verdes era muy parecida a Pansy, tal vez por eso quiso acostarse con ella, lo único malo es que era muggle, se maldijo así mismo por llevarse a la cama a una mujer así totalmente dominado por cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la mujer, Zabini la miro con asco y bufo.

-Vete,tengo cosas que hacer.- ordenó el moreno,la joven se sintió herida pero se vistió y salió de la puerta dando un portazo.

En la cabaña de Pansy, hermione y Draco tomaban café con nerviosismo, esperaban a Pansy, calculaban un par de horas para su llegada pero aún así pasaron una mañana bastante agradable uno en brazos de otro.

-¿Crees que no se enoje?

-Ella no se negara, pero será temporal,lo prometo.

-Te entiendo Draco. Por tus hijas .

-Así es,será poco a poco que entres en sus vidas. Ante todo soy padre.

La castaña acortó la distancia que los unia y lo beso suavemente, a lo que el rubio respondió sentandola en su regazo y besandole el cuello con seducción.

-Tienes un aroma delicioso Hermione

-No puedo creer que de verdad estemos juntos...¿o que somos? -Cuestionó la castaña mirando el iceberg de los ojos de Draco.

-Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto quiero tenerte cerca Hermione ,como mi pareja

Era realmente difícil que después de pasar unos días en brazos de Malfoy ya necesitará de su presencia a todas horas, no quería darse cuenta que estaba realmente enamorada de Draco. De la persona que se había convertido, del hombre trabajador,del padre de familia, del abogado, del cocinero de pasta, en fin todo de el.

Y el se sentía como nunca, la" ex rata de biblioteca de Hogwarts " tenía esa facilidad para volverlo loco, tenía la necesidad de protegerla,cuidarla de todos y no dejarla ir. Ella sin duda sería un buen ejemplo de madre para Scarlett y Sophia quienes añoraban a su madre.

Y mientras hacía nuevamente el amor con la castaña pensó en muchas cosas, una vida juntos y con el tiempo sus propios hijos.

Mientras descansaban plácidamente en brazos del otro la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una pareja entró tomados de la mano riendo,al darse cuenta que la cama estaba ocupada Harry y Pansy con equipaje en mano, abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Por Merlín!

-Harry

-Hermione

-¡Pansy! ,salte de aquí.

-¡Es mi cuarto fenómeno! ,vistanse los esperamos abajo.

Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

Nada me pertenece solamente la trama! Gracias por leer

Capítulo 13

Pansy estaba sentada frente a Harry quien tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación, era obvio que no aprobaba la relación o lo que fuera que hermione tenía con Draco .

-Recuerda que Granger es adulta Harry. Sea lo que sea que tenga con Draco debes mantenerte al margen y apoyarla. -

Harry levantó la mirada y débilmente sonrió a su "novia" ,realmente no habían hablado sobre su relación sentimental, pero querían estar juntos y eso era más que suficiente. ..por el momento.

-Tienes razón

En ese momento sus dos mejores amigos bajaron por las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas,el rubio aparentaba seguridad e indiferencia mientras la castaña tenía el terror dibujado en su rostro,era claro que le preocupaba la reacción de Harry, pues comprendía que su amigo estuviera irritado por verla dormir desnuda en brazos de su peor enemigo declarado desde el colegio.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada,para su sorpresa el azabache sonrio,eso fue un alivio total para la castaña.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron frente a sus amigos, todos intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo .

-¿Y bien? Por lo que pudimos notar han iniciado una relación. ..-susurro el ojiverde mientras Pansy lo tomaba de la mano.

-Igual que ustedes Potter o me equivoco- siseo

Draco ,ambos se miraron fríamente. Hermione en

cambio lo miro suplicante

-Hermione, sólo quiero que estés bien. Si estar

con Malfoy te hace feliz, pues adelante. Cuidala

Malfoy, nunca le hagas daño de lo contrario..ya

veremos - finalizó Harry quien fue abrazado

sorpresivamente por Hermione.

-Lo mismo va por ti Potter, creo que conoces la

situación por la que pasó Pansy así que cuidala.

-Gracias Draco pero creo se cuidarme sola-

El rubio lanzó una severa mirada a su amiga

-Vamos a la cocina Pansy, necesito hablar

contigo- ordenó Draco

El rubio avanzó hacia la pequeña cocina seguido

de una desconcertada Pansy y ante la mirada de

incredulidad de Hermione, pero de manera era

ideal hablar en privado con sus respectivos

amigos.

-Así que. ..Granger-

-De que hablas Pansy, tu sales con Potter.

-No es eso Draco. Has puesto a pensar que dirán

Lucius y Narcissa.

-De eso quería hablarte,quiero que des posada a

Hermione mientras soluciono esto y le pongo

casa.

-A ver, esperame a ver si entendí- dijo Pansy

alzando una ceja.-quieres tomar a Granger como

amante. Creo...

-¡Claro que no! Como comprenderás no puedo

llevar a Hermione y decirles a mis hijas que tienen

nueva madrastra.

-jo,va enserio el asunto. .

-Creo que estoy enamorado- confesó Draco algo

incómodo, su amiga le sonrió y le tocó la mejilla

con ternura.

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que tendrás que

enfrentar a Lucius ,tampoco te olvides de Daphne

que apenas se enteré les hará la vida imposible

-Lo sé Pansy, esto será difícil- admitió el rubio

pasándose las manos por su cabeza

-Y en cuanto a Granger, puede quedarse en mi

casa por tiempo indefinido.

Sabes que siempre te

apoyaré en todo Draco.

Cuando los ex Slytherin salieron de la cocina

vieron a los leones riendo muy felices, era

evidente que también habían hablado.

Draco preparó el almuerzo que consistió en

pechugas a la plancha con ensalada como

guarnición, todo el almuerzo transcurrio en total

silencio entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas de

complicidad.

-Me tengo que ir. Nos veremos después ,hoy

traerán a mis hijas de vuelta por mis padres

Draco se levantó de su lugar ,dejando la servilleta

aún lado con elegancia. Beso a Hermione y

despidió a los otros con un gesto en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a su casa se metió a su despacho a

pensar en un futuro, con sus hijas y Hermione.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando escucho

ruidos en la sala,sus hijas habían regresado.

Apenas lo vieron una pequeña rubia y otra

castaña lo rodearon con sus pequeños

brazos ,ante la mirada de los padres de Draco

-Papi ,te extrañamos mucho- afirmó Scarlett la

mayor.

-Mira que nos regalaron los abuelos- dijo Sophia

mientras ambas niñas mostraban idénticas

muñecas.

El rubio las rodeo por los brazos y las beso a las

dos cariñosamente.

- también las extrañe mis niñas.

-Cissy porque no acompañas a las pequeñas a su

habitación mientras hablo con Draco- siseo

Lucius ,la rubia antes de obedecer fue donde

Draco y le plantó dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Me gusta verte feliz hijo- sonrió Cissy. -Niñas

podrían mostrarme sus muñecas

Las niñas estaban realmente felices de mostrar su

colección de muñecas a su abuela así que no se

hicieron mucho de rogar.

Lucius avanzó con

elegancia hasta el Despacho, mientras Draco

suspiraba con sigilo.

El Malfoy padre se sento con gesto de ligera

felicidad. Se sirvieron un excelente vino de elfo

para luego sentarse uno frente al otro

-Tus hijas han dicho que la mujer que vino a

visitarte se llama Hermione- empezó Lucius

dando un sorbo de vino.

-Así es

-La única Hermione que conozco es Granger la

amiga de Potter. .

-No veo a que viene todo esto. ¡Ve al grano!

El rubio mayor se levantó de su asiento y esbozo

una leve sonrisa.

-No te das cuenta que ella es perfecta para darte

ese hijo varón que tanto anhelo

-¡Eso es una tontería ! Apenas, es muy pronto

para pensar en eso.

-Astoria no pudo darte un heredero, tal vez

Granger si pueda. Me marchó te lo dejó de tarea.

El rubio mayor salio del despacho dejando a

Draco con miles de cosas en la cabeza

Hola espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes siguen esta historia! !

Capítulo 14

Era realmente una nueva situación. El desayuno previamente preparado por Harry había sido servido ,los tres se miraban con cierta incomodidad, pues en ningún momento pensaron en compartir casa.

Pansy era la más relajada,tenia una pijama de seda verde y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza,de vez en cuando lanzaba tiernas miradas a Harry quien en definitiva estaba más que encantado con la ex slytherin.

-Bueno ya dinos algo Granger. Viviremos un tiempo juntas así que deberíamos llevarnos bien- dijo Pansy rompiendo el silencio mientras se llevaba con elegancia un trozo de manzana a la boca , Harry no dijo nada se limitó a beber de su café.

-Si,supongo que si- suspiro Hermione, esta nueva vida que Draco quería compartir con ella era algo diferente y sin duda la ponía claramente nerviosa.

-Hermione, Si quieres estar con Malfoy, cuenta conmigo. ..-empezó Harry

-Sólo que Granger, Draco tiene un pasado, una vida, hijas en fin. Pero no te asustes te apoyaré en lo que pueda,me caes bien. Es preferible que estés con el a que la mustia de Da. ..,en fin. Conozco a Draco, y te puedo asegurar que no esta jugando .

-Gracias Pansy

Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron con complicidad ante la tierna mirada de Harry.

Después del desayuno Harry y Hermione fueron al super del pueblo a realizar las compras para la fiesta de fin de año que se llevaría a cabo en casa de Draco, mientras tanto Pansy se quedaría a revisar el trabajo atrasado en el computador .

Estaba revisando su agenda de trabajo cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa.

La pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta con su humeante taza de te en mano, pensando que tal vez a Harry se le había olvidado algo,cuando abrió la puerta tanta fue su sorpresa que la taza cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

-Que, ¿No te da gusto verme?- el hombre moreno avanzó peligrosamente hacia ella

-¿A que vienes? ,Blaise-

Pansy miraba con desafío al moreno,mientras el la miraba entre divertido y furioso.

-Vine por el resto de mi ropa.

-Pues tomalas y vete

El moreno subió al piso superior y minutos después bajo con una valija, miro a Pansy quien estaba parada al pie de la escalera y la sujeto por la cintura salvajemente, : la beso apasionadamente con furia la sujeto de la cabeza y la pego hacia el , ella lo empujó totalmente cabreada. ¿Que diablos pretendía Zabini ? Si ella lo había pescado con otra en su propia oficina.

-¿QUE TE PASA IMBÉCIL?

-Pasa que te quiero a mi lado, Pansy. Eres mi mujer, prácticamente vivíamos juntos.

-¡Estas loco Blaise, tu me pusiste el cuerno con tu secretaria!,Yo nunca perdonó una traición -

- Perdóname, esa zorra se presentó desnuda a mi oficina y pues fui débil,fue un error.-el moreno miraba a Pansy suplicante.

-Como haya sido, me engañaste y punto. Ahora retirate que tengo mucho que hacer. .-Pansy abrió la puerta invitandolo a salir.

-Bien, me voy. Espero no te arrepientas . Una cosa más, no creo cumplas los requisitos de" la mujer ideaI" de Potter -término Blaise con una sonrisa torcida,sin mirarla el moreno salió de la cabaña . En cambio Pansy estaba totalmente pasmada ante las palabras de su ex, era evidente que conocía la relación que tenía con Harry y eso en cierta forma la asustaba.

Después de varias horas la cena estaba lista,sobre todo la especialidad del rubio platinado: lasaña .

Al salir de la cocina Draco observó a sus pequeñas hijas jugando con sus muñecas nuevas junto al hermoso y vistoso árbol de Navidad, ambas estaban vestidas para cenar.

Scarlett tenía un hermoso vestido azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos y Sophia uno rosa, su color favorito.

Al ver a su padre las niñas sonrieron encantadas

-¿Papi, la cena ya está lista?

-Por supuesto pequeñas ,pero tenemos invitados . Y debemos esperar- les explicó Draco a sus hijas mirandolas con ternura.

En ese preciso instante el timbre sonó y las pequeñas fueron corriendo al recibidor, al abrir la puerta a Draco casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Ahí estaba Hermione muy hermosa con el cabello recogido y un hermoso vestido entallado por la cintura color púrpura, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa hermosa.

-Se van a mover, o vamos a quedarnos así toda la noche? -se oyó una conocida voz desde atrá y Hermione rieron.

-¡Hermione! !-dijo Sophi muy emocionada abrazando a la castaña

La castaña entró y detrás de ella Harry con el pavo y Pansy muy hermosa con el cabello suelto y un largo vestido gris con regalos para las hijas de Draco. Las niñas se emocionaron al ver a Pansy, quien les entregó sus regalos.

Harry y Draco fueron a llevar el pavo en la mesa mientras Pansy y Hermione jugaban con las niñas.

A la hora de la cena mientras cenaban el delicioso pavo cocinado por Harry quien miraba nerviosamente miraba a Pansy.

-Tía Pansy, ¿Porque no vino el tío Blaise? -pregunto Scarlett, ante la divertida mirada de Draco quien tomaba la mano de Hermione bajo la mesa.

-Bueno el no pudo venir.-Respondió Pansy con una seriedad que nadie le creyó.

-¿El es tu novio? -Preguntó sophia señalando a Harry quien miró a Pansy con disimulo. Draco no evitó rodar los ojos

-Digamos que soy un amigo de su tía- respondió Harry sonriendo.

La cena transcurrió hasta que las niñas se fueron a dormir y los adultos se quedaron a brindar en la sala. Pansy y Harry bailaban abrazados dándose besos cariñosos de vez en cuando.

Se miraron a los ojos verde con verde.

-¿Harry?

-Si

-Nunca me dejes- suplico Pansy, el azabache la miro con amor mientras tiernamente la estrechaba en sus brazos al compás de la música.

Draco y Hermione mientras compartían una copa de vino el la cocina, ambos sabían que era evidente lo que sentían el uno por el otro,y nunca podían estar separados.

-Hermione, te quiero a mi lado siempre.

-También yo Draco.

-Quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia

El rubio beso tiernamente los labios de la castaña, lentamente fueron profundizando el beso,saboreando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, no se separaron hasta que el aire les faltó.

-¿Y eso fue un si? -Inquirió Draco alzando una ceja.

-Si Draco, acepto

Gracias por leer


	15. Chapter 15

Discleimer: historia basada en la película el descanso, pero con un toque diferente! Espero les guste a partir de ahora tomará un giro diferente

Capítulo 15

La mañana del año nuevo, los cuatro amigos desayunaron en casa de Draco.

Era algo raro convivir con dos ex slytherin, pero Harry estaba consciente que los tiempos habían cambiado y sin lugar a dudas estaba perdidamente enamorado de la serpiente más astuta.

Las pequeñas hijas de Draco, estaban realmente contentas ,se habían puesto el regalo que Pansy les había dado que resultó ser dos hermosos vestidos para ambas.

Hermione miraba de reojo a Draco quien miraba con curiosidad a sus hijas que reían disimuladamente.

-¿Que ocurre, niñas? -Pregunto Pansy mientras terminaba su panqueque ,ambas pequeñas se miraron con complicidad.

-Nos preguntabamos cuando se van a casar- pregunto la rubia refiriéndose a Harry y Pansy. El azabache se atragantó con el café y la ojiverde quedó pálida.

-No creo que sea apropiado ese tipo de preguntas, jovencitas- Las regaño Draco,pero a sophia se le iluminó la cara de pronto.

-Padre, Hermione y tu si se casarán verdad-

-No seas tonta Sophia, Padre esta casado con mamá- zanjó Scarlett ceñuda ,todos se miraron entre sí. Hermione se dio cuenta que si realmente deseaba tener una relación formal con Draco antes que nada tenía que ganarse el cariño de sus hijas sobre todo de Scarlett.

-Ya a sido suficiente, terminense su fruta aún les queda mucho en el plato-las regaño Draco con disgusto.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado el desayuno, Draco se acercó a Hermione con disimulo se despidió con un cálido abrazo

-No lo pienses,ya hablaremos con ellas poco a poco- susurro Draco al oído de Hermione, quien sonrió

-Te extrañare

-Yo más, mi pequeña sabelotodo.

En ese momento de despedida Pansy se acercó a ellos con paso decidido, estaba con el semblante serio.

-Podemos hablar Draco

-Claro vamos al despacho.

Mientras Harry y Hermione esperaban en la sala, las serpientes se fueron al despacho del rubio.

Al entrar Pansy miro el retrato de Astoria quien estaba sería pero parecía claramente relajada.

Draco igual la miro,y con desesperación se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-¿Aún la extrañas? -preguntó Pansy mirando con tristeza a su amigo.

-Me a hecho falta estos años.

-Lo sé. ¿Y Granger? ¿De verdad quieres a Granger?

-Nunca me sentí tan vivo como con ella. Le quiero. -confesó Draco, Pansy abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa, agarró el hombro de su amigo con cariño.

-Asi me siento con Harry pero creo que no lo merezco.

-¿De que hablas?

-Draco conoces mi pasado, me involucre con varios hombres antes de Blaise, incluso tu y yo tuvimos nuestros amoríos en hogwarts. ..

-Éramos jóvenes inexpertos. Pan eso es pasado,y a Potter le brillan los ojos cuando te mira. Si eso no es cariño no se lo que es.

-Con Blaise no me sentía culpable, porque fuimos cortados con la misma tijera...Blaise me dio entender que no llegaré a nada con Harry porque no. .

-¿Blaise? ,Cuando lo viste

La pelinegra le contó a Draco de la visita que Zabini le hizo esa mañana, y su ligera amenaza,el rubio la abrazo y le besó la frente con afecto

-Ya tendré unas palabras con el. Ve tranquila

En otro lado del mundo,en Londres una pelirroja salía de la cama con su fina bata de seda, su rubio marido estaba profundamente dormido,habían hecho el amor con desesperación, más bien ella estaba desesperada por sentir nuevamente a Harry Potter en su cama y al cerrar los ojos mientras Zack Smith le hacía el amor imaginaba que el hombre que la penetraba era "El niño que vivió"

Estaba arrepentida por haberse casado sin amor con Zacharías Smith, pero estaba harta de la vida de pobreza a la que le habían sometido sus padres,y aprovechando su belleza sedujo al rubio quien rápidamente cayó rendido y enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Aún recordaba con pesar el día que Harry la encontró en la parte trasera de sortilegios weasley teniendo relaciones sexuales con el rubio Smith.

La pelirroja fue a la habitación de su pequeño hijo Jack que era lo que más amaba en la vida , el niño de cinco años dormía plácidamente,le besó la frente lo que hizo despertar al niño.

-Mami quiero chocolate -dijo el pequeño rubio

-Se dice buenos días, cariño

-Pero quiero chocolate

-vamos a la cocina, te lo preparare. Vamos ponte las pantunflas

El niño se levantó de un brinco y tomó la mano de su madre para dirigirse a la cocina.

Estaba observando tomar chocolate y pan a su hijo,cuando una lechuza picoteo la ventana. Ginny abrió la ventana dejando entrar al ave,tomó la carta y la abrió desesperada, creyó saber de quien era.

"Todo a salido perfecto, tengo lo que me pediste

B.Z "

Una semana había pasado, y había llegado la hora de la despedida para Harry y Pansy. Ambos estaban tristes,pero el azabache tenía que regresar a Londres a trabajar, había prometido viajar cada semana a visitar a su linda morena.

Pansy se había acostumbrado tanto a el esas semanas que le costaba cierto trabajo despedirse de el.

-Nos vemos en una semana hermosa- decía Harry despidiéndose de su amada besandole los labios cariñosamente

-Te extrañare - confesó Pansy poniendo ambas manos al cuello de Harry besándolo de nuevo

Hermione observaba con una sonrisa esa linda escena, se acerco a Harry para abrazarlo y puso una lata vieja sobre la mesa.

-El traslador sale en 5 minutos. -informó la castaña, Harry asintió -Harry cuida mi casa,toma esta carta es para Kingsley aquí le explicó todo. Si vez a Ron dale una patada de mi parte (el azabache río)

-Te lo prometo- bromeó Harry

Nuevamente Harry abrazo a Pansy y tocó el traslador desapareciendo de la vista de las jóvenes.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen otro capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado un par de meses desde aquel año nuevo que pasaron los leones con sus respectivas serpientes y todo realmente marchaba muy bien.

Harry visitaba a Pansy en su cabaña de Estados Unidos todos los fines de semana,teniendo así una relación a distancia, aunque solamente estaban dos días a la semana en brazos de otro eran los más felices . En una ocasión después de hacer el amor, Pansy miraba al techo con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry acariciando el cabello de la joven.

-Sabes extraño a mi madre,murió durante la guerra. Ella era la única que me quería, mi padre sólo fue otro títere de el innombrable ,ahora se pudre en azkaban

-Se lo que sientes, yo no recuerdo a mis padres,pero e salido adelante gracias a mis amigos- repuso el azabache,a lo que Pansy hizo una mueca.

-En cambio yo no tuve a nadie,nunca. Mis padres nunca me demostraron cariño y ¿sabes en que me refugie ?-prosiguió Pansy a lo que el azabache negó.

-En el sexo, busque amor, un novio que me quisiera pero esa persona jamás llegó . Sabes Draco y yo somos muy parecidos, vivimos la misma desgracia de vida por esas estupidez de "pureza de sangre" , cuando Draco se casó con Astoria sentí celos,no de el como hombre sino por su felicidad. Luego llegó Blaise, pero fracase otra vez.-terminó Pansy con resentimiento.

-Pero olvida eso,ahora estoy contigo y te quiero- dijo Harry con ternura haciendo sonreír a la ojiverde

-Yo no te quiero Potter,yo te amo- confesó Pansy haciendo que el azabache se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Harry se posicionó encima de ella mirándola a los ojos

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Yo no bromeó Harry

Suavemente Harry la fue besando por el cuello perdiéndose en el olor de sus cabellos ,de nuevo se unieron el uno al otro amandose con paciencia con delicadeza. Y Harry no quería dejarla porque la sentía suya,su mujer.

Y quería tenerla siempre a su lado

Esos meses trabajando con Draco la habían hecho sentirse amada y de nuevo en familia. Aunque seguía viviendo con Pansy, ella con regularidad la pasaba casi todos los días cenando con Draco y sus hijas.

Las niñas eran su adoración y aunque al principio Scarlett se mostraba arisca con la castaña ya tenían una excelente relación.

Una tarde mientras Draco y Hermione estaban trabajando arduamente en el despacho del platinado de improviso llegó una notificación de parte de la familia Greengrass,cosa que alteró mucho a Draco.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto la castaña al ver a Draco tan enojado. El rubio no respondió sólo le dio la carta que le había llegado

"Estimado yerno

Hemos recibido de muy buena fuente que usted desatiende a mis nietas llendo a bares a conseguir mujeres y llega a altas horas de la noche a su casa y en estado de ebriedad. Le informó que hemos decidido reclamar la custodia total de mis nietas a no ser usted el adecuado para cuidar de ellas.

Sabe que tiene que hacer en caso de querer quedarse con sus hijas

Att. Marlon Greengrass"

Y anexada a esa carta venía la petición formal de custodia,con la condición que Hermione no alcanzó a leer porque Draco le quitó el pergamino.

-Esto es mentira Draco e visto como te esmeras por tus hijas.

-Lo se Hermione, pero temo perderlas. Y la única solución no me cuadra.

-Y esa solución, ¿Cual sería? -preguntó la castaña sin imaginar la respuesta.

-Casarme-respondió el platinado mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se quedo impactada por la respuesta se limitó a tomar a Draco de las manos.

-No entiendo porque quieren que te cases

-A ellos no les importan mis hijas, ni siquiera querían a Astoria. -Confesó el rubio con amargura.

-Entonces no entiendo a donde quieren llegar-

El rubio se levantó y se sirvió una copa de vino bebiendola de un trago antes de responder

-Quieren que me casé con Daphne, eso quisieron desde el principio.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo

-Draco ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir

-Esta noche te quedas,no dejaré que vayas sola. No puedo llevarte por si me vigilan.

-No puedo Draco prefiero irme a la cabaña. -

-No me contradigas Granger que no estoy de humor. Te quedas y punto,además Pansy debe estar en pleno apogeo amoroso con el cararajada

-¡Draco! -Replicó la castaña.

Los días pasaron y un par de veces Draco viajó a Londres a ver a sus padres,seguramente para pedir consejo sobre el problema de la custodia de las niñas. Un día después de uno de esos viajes Draco llegó muy serio y la llamó al despacho.

El rubio le hizo una seña para que se siente.

-Hermione, estuve investigando mucho y no hay vuelta atrás, debo cumplir la condición que demandaron los Greengrass .

-¿Te casaras con Daphne? -Pregunto Hermione con el miedo reflejado en su voz

-Estuve revisando bien y ellos no pusieron específicamente con quien, gran error de su parte. Y también hable con mis padres y están de acuerdo de la decisión que tome

-¿Entonces?

-Hermione, casate conmigo- soltó el rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

La castaña aún estaba boquiabierta por la propuesta de Draco,esa noche pidió al rubio le diera el día para pensarlo,Hermione realmente quería darle el si al rubio pero sabía que una boda tan precipitada tal vez llegaría al fracaso, así que tenía en mucho en que pensar. Pero al igual que Draco su prioridad eran las niñas.

La que se alteró demasiado al enterarse de la carta de los Greengrass fue Pansy, quien les envío un vociferador para luego ir a decirle a Hermione de la manera más atenta que pudo que aceptase la propuesta del rubio,

la ex slytherin poso sus manos en las de la castaña ,mirándola con cariño

-Hermione, desde lo que pasó del intercambio de casas y eso,te has convertido en mi única amiga. Y Harry es mi todo- confesó Pansy, y Hermione la abrazo como a una hermana.

-Yo también te consideró muy buena amiga. Pansy, Harry se merece ser feliz ya sufrió bastante toda su vida.

-Bueno,Hermione. Lo importante ahora es que te cases con Draco, así protegeran a las niñas, además no me negarás lo quieres y estoy seguro que el a ti.- Pansy escruto el rostro de Hermione quien sonreía tímidamente .

-Hoy le daré la respuesta

-Espero sea la correcta, nos vemos. Ya me avisaras para mandarte aquí tus cosas- agregó la ojiverde con picardía.

Las amigas se despidieron brevemente. Y la castaña suspirando se encaminó al piso superior, llamó a una elegante puerta de caoba nerviosamente, sabía que esa decisión sería crucial para su vida.

-Pase- se oyó desde adentro.

La castaña giro el picaporte y entró,Draco tenía el rostro tranquilo aunque realmente Hermione veía en sus hermosos ojos glaciales la preocupación reflejada.

Al verla entrar el platinado se puso de pie sonriendo de lado,ese claramente era un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Buenos días Draco-

-¿Lo has pensado? -Pregunto Draco con seriedad ,ambos se miraron realmente conteniendose como en varias ocasiones después del trabajo donde terminaban haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio,la castaña se ruborizo ante ese pensamiento.

-He tomado una decisión. Me casare contigo-

-Eso es fantástico- respondió Draco extasiado

El rubio sonrió ampliamente rodeando la mesa, tomó por la cintura a Hermione y chocó sus labios con los de ella,se besaron con suavidad profundizando el beso, el rubio la recosto encima del escritorio ,pasando sus delgados labios por la clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos al cuello de la castaña quien cerraba los ojos disfrutando cada caricia de su prometido.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-pidió Draco

-Por favor hazlo- con la varita Draco puso un hechizo a la habitación para que nadie entrase.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada cargada de Deseo, y de un sólo tirón desabotono la blusa de la castaña devorando su perfecta anatomía. El hombre desató su cinturón liberando su intimidad, acarició las bien torneadas piernas de la castaña subiendo un poco su falda, la excitación hizo que de un sólo golpe entrará en ella haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado,Hermione rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Draco y así fueron entregandose hasta juntos alcanzar la cima del placer.

Ya vestidos ambos redactaron la carta para el abogado de los Greengrass y a ellos mismos invitandoles a la cena de compromiso que sería organizado para el fin de semana,que exactamente eran dos días.

-Te explicaré Hermione, nos harán firmar un contrato y abandonaremos esta casa. Hay un poderoso sortilegio que al casarme con Astoria sus padres me obligaron hacer. Aquí nadie puede vivir conmigo como pareja, es decir casados solamente Daphne ya que es una Greengrass. De modo que no viviremos aquí, regresaremos a Londres a buscar una casa. Tampoco quiero ir a Malfoy manor, no quiero insultos por parte de mi padre,así que ya veremos.

-Draco,vivamos en mi casa. Es grande,tiene alberca,jardín. Ahí las niñas podrían jugar a gusto. La casa es enorme

-¿Eso es cierto? Te gustaría vivieramos en tu casa

-Si

-Gracias Hermione. Esto era sólo tiempo- empezó el rubio,la castaña quedó perpleja- a fin de mes te pensaba pedir matrimonio fuera de todo este problema.

-Te quiero -la castaña abrazo a Draco con amor y de sus ojos cafés brotaron lágrimas de felicidad.

Un hombre de cabello negro azabache miraba las estanterías de un local del callejón Diagon,había salido temprano y decidió dar un paseo por el lugar.

Totalmente decidido por la última plática que había tenido con su novia entró al local mirando a su alrededor.

Se acercó una joven mujer a atenderlo.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

-Si,quisiera ver ...

Después de enseñarle infinitos modelos, el azabache salió del lugar tras haber pagado 1500 galeones. Al salir de la tienda se encontró a una mujer pelirroja que vestía con elegancia un vestido negro de manga larga y tomado de su mano un niño rubio de ojos azules. El azabache trató de pasar de largo pero la pelirroja lo llamó

-¿Ya perdiste la educación Harry?

-Que quieres Ginevra, mejor sigue tu camino

La pelirroja bufó y decidió su camino,estaba con su hijo.

Si hubiera estado a solas hubiera seguido a Harry y con mucha facilidad se metería un su cama.(- Ya habrá otra oportunidad -pensó Ginny)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a Rowling, a excepción de la trama**

**Capítulo 18**

En frente de ellos en una sala rústica pero elegante estaban dos niñas, una rubia y una castaña, miraban con curiosidad a su padre que en silencio meditada las palabras adecuadas para darles la noticia,una que a la perfección ya se esperaban al menos la menor.

Sophia sonreía a ambos, casi adivinando esas "palabras" que querrían intercambiar con ellas,Scarlett en cambio parecía suspicaz.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco,cosa que la pequeña rubia no pasó por alto.

-Y bien, que querías decirnos papá-inquirió la rubia

-Estamos pasando por una situación difícil respecto a ustedes. Miren se que son inteligentes y entenderán, pero sus abuelos maternos quieren pelear su custodia, cosa que no permitiré. Y pusieron como condición que me casará- Las niñas se miraron sorprendidas

-Hermione se casará conmigo el próximo mes -aclaró Draco,inmediatamente Sophia abrazo a ambos muy feliz,la niña apenas tenía tres años cuando Astoria falleció y no se acordaba de ella .

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, tienen mi aprobación- dijo educadamente Scarlett pero sin sonreír. Draco fruncio el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione se lo impidió dándole un suave apretón en la mano.

-Gracias Scarlett. Eres buena niña-

La rubia sonrió y también abrazo a Hermione muy contenta. Draco también sonrió, sabía que a pesar de tener tan sólo 7 años su hija mayor era orgullosa igual que el,pero muy en el fondo la pequeña Malfoy lo que quería realmente era una figura materna con quien poder identificarse. Las niñas subieron a su habitación acompañadas de Hermione, quien por primera vez las abrigo para dormir ,las peino haciéndoles trenzas a cada una. Después de contarles un cuento muggle por supuesto que ya eran los favoritos de las pequeñas,hasta que se durmieron. Hermione se dirigia a la puerta ..

-Hermione ven -susurro la pequeña rubia .

-Que pasa Scarlett- pregunto Hermione, la niña estaba llorando y por instinto la castaña la abrazo.

-Extraño a mi mamá

Hermione sabía cual era el temor de la hija de Draco,la niña temía que al casarse con su padre ella ocupará el lugar de Astoria. Hermione tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas mirándola con ternura pero Scarlett apartó la mirada

-Lo se. Scarlett mirame yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu madre,yo quiero ser su amiga . Mira aunque ella no este con ustedes físicamente siempre estará aquí.-la castaña señaló la zona donde estaba el corazón de Scarlett.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro

-¿entonces quieres ser nuestra amiga? -dijo muy emocionada la rubia visiblemente más tranquila.

Ambas se abrazaron,y Hermione le relató como era su vida como muggle antes de recibir su carta de hogwarts, la castaña relató detalles personales que ni siquiera a Draco había contado. Le pudo compartir que también ella había perdido a ambos padres después de la guerra y que en vida ambos eran médicos dentistas previamente explicando en que consistía,la pequeña heredera al cabo de un rato quedo profundamente dormida ,parecía un bello ángel con cabello rubio,solamente le faltaban las alas. La castaña le besó la frente y la cubrió con una manta color rosa.

Por inercia miro a la mesita de noche donde posaba una fotografía mágica ,Hermione la tomo con la mano temblorosa estremeciendose al ver a la familia Malfoy- Grengrass completa. Nunca había visto a Draco más feliz, sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía a una bebé y a su lado una hermosa mujer castaña de mirada verde y rostro angelical, tenía el cabello lacio perfectamente bien cortado, no se le movía ningún cabello ,sonreía radiante a una pequeña rubia que posaba sobre sus piernas,también Scarlett parecía muy feliz.

Hermione soltó una lágrima de tristeza, Astoria no merecía haber muerto esa noche dejando dos hermosas hijas y un hombre que la amaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del rubio hasta que éste le quitó la fotografía de las manos y la puso a su lugar original.

Tomó de la mano a Hermione y salieron de la habitación en silencio, dirigiéndose al despacho de Draco,la castaña seguía callada realmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Y el rubio sabía que pensaba así que decidió no ahondar en el asunto aún.

Todo grimauld place estaba reluciente de limpio,Kreacher se había esmerado arreglando todo por petición de su amo Harry Potter. Ese día como previamente había asegurado el azabache a su ya amable elfo doméstico, sería un día importante cambio para su vida. Los ojos saltones de kreacher brillaron de emoción, la cocina ya estaba humeante con la sopa favorita de Pansy y una fina ensalada de verduras.

Ese fin de semana Harry no había podido viajar a EUA así que su novia la señorita Pansy Parkinson iría hasta a Grimauld place para verlo,esos viajes de fin de semana sinceramente ya habían hartado a Harry así que había tomado una drástica decisión sobre el tema.

Era viernes por la tarde, Harry había llegado realmente exhausto de una redada así que decidió tomar un baño de burbujas, se metió a la ducha y al sentir la calidez poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Ni siquiera pudo despertar,cuando una curvilinea pelinegra de mirada verde perversa con un vestido rojo sangre luciendo un fino abrigo de piel de mink entro a la habitación y al notar la ausencia de Harry supuso que estaba en el baño, puso su fino bolso de diseñador en el borde de la cama. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a Harry profundamente dormido así que sacó la varita haciendo levitar ,con otra sacudida de la varita lo dejo seco y lo puso en la cama, hacia tiempo no lo tenía así desnudo para ella sola, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

La mujer se desnudó sintiendo celos y repugnancia del cuerpo que poseía en ese momento, se metió alado de Harry y empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo como nunca antes, lo amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado y esta vez no lo dejaría ir,hizo un hueco entre los brazos del azabache y se acurruco fingiendo dormir.

Con lentitud su aspecto fue modificandose, su cabello negro reluciente se volvió rojo tomate , su piel se palidecio y sus verdes ojos se volvieron azules. Ginny convocó su bolso y saco un frasco de cristal, saco un gotero poniendo dos gotas en la boca del azabache.

Sintiendose más tranquila volvió a besar a Harry y se acostó a su lado.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson quien estaba anonadada

-¡Harry! -Grito la pelinegra furiosa con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. La pelirroja fingió despertar y sentirse apenada y cubrió sus senos desnudos con la sabana blanca.

-Dejale dormir, esta muy cansado. Me hizo el amor tantas veces que. ..-se burló Ginevra poniéndose de pie tapando su desnudez,de pronto la astuta Pansy Parkinson desapareció parecía inofensiva sin habla.

-Porque crees no quiso ir a verte a tu pueblecito. Porque quería estar conmigo, ¿que crees que hacemos cuando no se ven? ,que pena me das Parkinson. ...-

La pelirroja no terminó de hablar porque en su rostro recibió el fuerte puño de la pelinegra que la tiró en la fría alfombra.

-Quédate con el ,Weasley. Ambos son iguales,unos cerdos

Esa tarde Pansy Parkinson salió de Grimauld Place llorando por el único hombre que había amado en su vida Harry Potter y se prometió a si misma borrarlo de su corazón y su vida para siempre.

##**###################**

**Espero no me maten por este capítulo, era algo que tenía pensado. Saludos**

**Agreguenme a fb si gustan estoy como Kharla Gutiérrez con una foto de perfil de Severus snape y Hermione en blanco y negro **

**Saludos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: nada me pertenece solamente la trama**

**Capítulo 19**

En la casa de Draco todo el mundo estaba nervioso por la cena de compromiso, las niñas parecían las únicas que estaban tranquilas como siempre. Esa mañana llegaron Lucius y Narcissa, aunque aún no habían visto a Hermione ya que estaba en la cabaña de Pansy.

Pero habían hablado con Draco y extrañamente aceptaban la repentina boda de su hijo con una impura.

En el despacho del rubio Lucius daba vueltas por el lugar visiblemente emocionado,Draco estaba incrédulo ante la reacción de su progenitor.

-De veras que no entiendo- soltó Draco mirando a su padre meneando su cabeza- Creí que insistirias en que Daphne fuera mi esposa.

Lucius se sentó con elegancia tomándose el contenido de su copa de un sólo trago. Su rostro parecía duro y miraba a su hijo con cierta culpabilidad.

-Mereces algo mejor- dijo el rubio mayor sirviéndose otra copa. Draco alzó ambas cejas ante la pobre respuesta de parte de su padre.

-Te acostaste con ella- sugirió Draco

-Eso no te importa

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Acaso no la quieres?

-Por supuesto. Daphne fue sólo una vez cuando te casaste con Astoria. Ella llegó a la mansión hecha un mar de lágrimas y pues una cosa llevo a la otra...

-No trates de justificarte padre,no tienes 15 años . Y eso de que fue sólo una vez no te creo.

-No voy a rogar para que me creas Draco ,no quiero una cualquiera en mi familia. Soy un caballero pero tengo amigos que han. ...tu me entiendes. Esa jovencita esta obsesionada contigo, y mi deber es proteger a mis nietas.

-A mis hijas no las metas padre. Pobre mi madre-

-¡Por Merlín Draco! no me digas que nunca solicitaste de compañía placentera

-Si padre. Pero nunca durante mi época de casado.

Draco se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Siempre imagino a su padre con mujeres, pero nunca pensó que entre el y Daphne. ..Esa mocosa era muy amiga de Narcissa,que hipócrita. Y esa noche la vería de nuevo, como la odiaba. Si esa noche no hubiera llamado a Astoria,su esposa seguiría viva...y por un momento se pregunto si viviendo Astoria se hubiese enamorado de Hermione. ..

Como ese fin de semana la pelinegra estaba en Londres con Harry la vivienda estaba a merced de Hermione ,pero no podía controlar sus nervios, no sabía que dirían los Malfoy y como reaccionarian los Greengraas al saber que una impura sería la nueva madrastra de sus nietas.

El vestido estaba puesto sobre la cama,le fue enviado por Draco , era realmente hermoso ,era largo sin mangas de un tono azul muy elegante. La castaña suspiro preguntándose si aguantaría esta nueva vida que el rubio le ofrecía,pero de una cosa estaba segura,amaba a Draco Malfoy y a sus hijas.

De pronto imagino la cara de Ron al verlo llegar a Londres con su nueva familia, sabía que su matrimonio con Draco tendría consecuencias pero habían hablado mucho de eso sería la nueva señora Malfoy ,y debería comportarse como tal.

Sin más se metió a la bañera para darse un delicioso y relajante baño para luego arreglarse para la ocasión.

Un joven matrimonio caminaba por las calles de Londres ,el era un pelirrojo de cabellos largos amarrado en una coleta , su rostro tenía algunas cicatrices de una batalla pasada, de la mano su hermosa escultural esposa rubia Fleur Delacour.

Esa mañana habían decidido visitar a Harry Potter pues en el trabajo le había platicado a Bill que tenía una relación, que estaba enamorado de la joven con la que salía,así que el matrimonio Weasley Delacour había dejado a las pequeñas Victoire y Dominique con su abuela Molly para tomarse una copa con el niño que vivió.

Bill y Fleur llegaron a las afueras del número 12 de Grimauld place, tocaron el timbre en repetidas ocasiones y al ver que nadie les abría decidieron aparecerse adentro.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en absoluto cosa que les resultó realmente extraño a menos que estén en la habitación

-Mejog vámonos Bill, de seguro están en la habitación

-No Fleur,conozco a Harry. El nos abriría o mandaría a kreacher. Es verdad KREACHER! !-llamó Bill

Haciendo un "Plaf" el anciano elfo se materializó ante los ojos del matrimonio. El rostro del elfo mostraba miedo y preocupación.

-Kreacher, ocurre algo. ¿Donde esta Harry? -Interrogó Bill al aterrado elfo.

-Señor el amo Harry Potter,no despierta. Oh si el pobre kreacher no sabe que hacer,El amo no despierta- lloraba el elfo.

-A ver kreacher que pasó,¿ vino alguien?,Alguien visitó a Harry -interrogó Bill al aterrado elfo que cubría su cara con sus manos.

-No señor kreacher preparaba la cena,cuando el pobre de kreacher fue a decirle al amo que la cena estaba lista lo encontré dormido, kreacher lo intento todo el amo no despertó -declaró el elfo entre nervioso y confuso,ante las miradas atonitas de Bill y Fleur.

Sin decir una palabra Bill Weasley subió a las habitaciones del segundo piso,y entró a la habitación donde decía el rótulo "Sirius Black".

En la recámara adoselada estaba profundamente dormido Harry ,parecía todo normal salvo que - según kreacher- llevaba más de 12 horas dormido.

-Esto no esta bien-murmuró Bill,conjuro varios hechizos para despertar al azabache pero ninguno pareció dar resultado.

El pelirrojo Weasley busco algún indicio por la habitación, alguna pista de quien pudo haber dormido a Harry. Miro cada rincón y nada.

Al revisar bajo la cama, se sorprendió vio un pendiente de perla ,se lo guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo decidido a averiguar quien quería lastimar a Harry.

Sin más cargo a Harry y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Fleur,quien al ver que su marido llevaba a Harry en brazos se escandalizó.

-¿Que tiene hagy?

-No se,llevemoslo al hospital.

La mesa estaba totalmente puesta, los señores Malfoy habían recibido educadamente a su futura nuera quien lucía espectacular con su vestido gris,al ver a Hermione las niñas se emocionaron abrazandola, cosa que ante los ojos de Narcissa fue un logro por parte de su futura nuera.

Cuando las niñas se hubiesen alejado Narcissa se aproximó a Hermione

-Desde que Astoria falleció, nunca vi a Scarlett tan feliz. Granger bienvenida a la familia

-Gracias señora Malfoy

-Dime Narcissa,querida.

Su platica fue interrumpida por el timbre. La elfina Tracia fue a abrir dando paso a una mujer mayor rubia de ojos verdes y su marido un hombre rubio de rostro duro, detrás de ellos entró una curvilinea mujer rubia de cabellos rubios y lacios quien llevaba un sensual vestido negro con un gran escote en la parte de alante, Daphne Greengrass.

-Buenas noches- saludo el señor Greengrass.

-Buenas noches Marlon, Sefora. Pasen al Salón- saludo Draco Saludando a sus ex suegros.

Los señores Greengrass y su adorable hija pasaron al salón donde estaban Lucius, Narcissa y Hermione. Daphne le lanzó una fría mirada a la joven castaña.

-Mi prometida, Hermione Granger-

El señor Greengrass beso la mano de Hermione y la señora estrecho su mano.

-No es necesario, te conozco de Hogwarts- dijo Daphne con malicia dejando a Hermione con la mano tendida.

-Saluda Daphne no seas infantil- la regaño su madre sefora,aunque parecía igual de disgustada que su hija por la decisión de Draco.

Ahora le tocó a Daphne tender la mano a Hermione quien la estrecho de inmediato, aunque el saludo fue breve.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando en la sala, hasta que el elfo anunció la cena y todos fueron al comedor.

Todos comían en silencio su exquisita sopa, cuando el señor Greengrass carraspeo.

-Draco, estamos muy felices que hayas decidido comprometerte . Lamentó haber intervenido para tu decisión pero era buena opción para que dejarás tu vida de libertinaje.-

Daphne miraba a su padre como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Draco sonrió forzosamente y sin más beso la mano de Hermione.

-Es la mejor mujer del mundo,es increíble y nos entendemos muy bien- afirmó Draco,Narcissa se dio cuenta que su hijo se había enamorado,en cambio los ojos de Lucius estaban en el escote de la rubia Greengrass.

-Y cuál es tu estatus social querida- pregunto la madre de Daphne con malicia.

-Soy hija de muggles-

-Eso es encantador- se burló Daphne.

-La señorita Granger fue la más inteligente de su generación por no decir la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.-apuntó Narcissa.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y sin esperar Pansy entró por ella,se veía realmente mal,tenía unos jeans y un abrigo largo . Y parecía haber llorado mucho. Al ver que todos estaban en una cena formal se sorprendió. Los Greengrass la saludaron cordialmente, sólo Daphne la miraba con odio

-Buenas noches a todos-saludo la pelinegra

-Pansy querida acompañanos a cenar- pidió Narcissa

-Lo siento Cissy,será en otra ocasión. Estoy de pasada

-¿Estas bien Pansy? -Inquirió Draco muy preocupado, pues se suponía estaba con Potter.

-Si Draco no te preocupes . Hermione podríamos hablar.-pregunto suplicante la joven

-Si claro,me permiten-

La castaña se levanto y fue al despacho con Pansy. Al llegar Pansy se sirvió vino con la mano temblorosa,al notar su estado de ánimo Hermione le quitó el licor,abrazandola. Sin más las lágrimas salían a mares

-Pansy, que ocurre. ¿Y Harry?

-Me engaño Hermione, lo odio

-¿QUE ?

-Lo encontré con esa Weasley en la cama.-confesó Pansy escupiendo las palabras con asco. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos

-No puede ser Ginny esta casada.

-Es una. ..Lo vi dormido junto a ella.

-Me niego a creerlo Pansy. Conozco mejor que nadie a Harry, se que no es capaz...

-No quiero volver a verlo

-Pansy,el se que te ama. Hace mucho que no lo veo tan feliz

-Si eso fuera verdad. No me hubiera engañado con esa zorra,hasta sabe que nos vemos los fines de semana y vivo en un pueblo. ¡El se lo dijo!

-El jamas volvería con ella, Ginny lo engaño-

-Hermione calla,no vine a hablarte de esto. Vine a despedirme, me voy a casa de mi tío Malaquias. Necesito alejarme de todo,de el.

-No te vayas. Regresaras para la boda

-No te prometo nada,pero cuidate ,se feliz con Draquito y cuida de mis ahijadas

Se abrazaron con cariño, como las buenas amigas que ahora eran y con un movimiento la ojiverde desapareció.

**HOLA ! COMO ESTAN ?**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SABREMOS QUE PASO CON HARRY **

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

**Nada me pertenece todo es obra de Rowling**

**Capítulo 20**

Hermione regreso al comedor alado de Draco, quien parecía muy preocupado por la visita de Pansy,y su cara de tristeza. Así que sin más decidieron continuar con la cena, el rubio Malfoy lanzó una mirada curiosa a Hermione más sin embargo decidió no comentar nada hasta que los Greengrass se hubieron marchado.

La que tenía una amplia sonrisa era Daphne, quien a la primera oportunidad soltaba su veneno y la primera víctima fue Pansy.

-Que quería la zorra, seguramente un amante en turno la dejo botada- susurro Daphne con maldad. Hermione la miro con odio,pero fue Narcissa la que hablo.

-Querida por favor modera tu vocabulario, la señorita Parkinson es una querida amiga de la familia-

-Perdona Cissy, no quería incomodarlos -se disculpó Daphne con falsedad

La mirada fría de Draco se posó en la de su padre quien parecía enfadado por alguna razon .Todo pareció normal hasta que el rubio se puso de pie con su habitual porte de seguridad, tomó la mano de Hermione. ..

-Quiero que sepan antes que nada que ante todo lo que ocurrió y si hablo de la demanda de custodia , ustedes no me obligaron a nada esta mujer tarde o temprano se convertiria en mi esposa. Así que muchísimas gracias. -dijo Draco despreocupado, la cara de los Greengrass era de sorpresa pero la de Daphne era de furia que no se molestaba en disimular.

-Me parece bien querido- siseo Sefora Greengrass. -Aunque no pensé que olvidaras tan pronto a la madre de tus hijas.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada, realmente la madre de Astoria era una Arpía, ella nunca quiso a su hija castaña, en cambio hizo hasta lo imposible para ponerle a Daphne por delante. Marlon era un títere de su esposa e hija,Draco podría meter las manos al fuego de que su ex suegro no hubiera hecho nada para demandar la custodia de las pequeñas.

Hermione parecía nerviosa pero como tal a lo que su prometido le había enseñado permaneció callada con la mirada fija en la matriarca Greengrass.

-Nunca olvidaré a la mujer que me hizo feliz. Y les sugiero no intenten nada en contra de Hermione o mis hijas porque no lo permitiré. Así como soy vigilado no olviden que estoy bien visto en la comunidad mágica gracias a mi profesión, por lo tanto tengo contactos- amenazó el rubio,ante la mirada de furia de su ex familia política.

-No hay necesidad de amenazas Malfoy, estoy seguro que esta encantadora jovencita será un buen ejemplo para mis nietas.-puntualizó Marlon Greengrass.

Lucius y Narcissa decidieron permanecer al margen como su hijo les había pedido y por una vez le estaban haciendo caso,sin embargo Lucius se moría de ganas de meterse en disputa.

-De eso estoy completamente seguro Marlon. Si me permiten quisiera sellar mi compromiso, ¿madre me harías el honor? -pregunto Draco a Narcissa quien asintió sacando su varita.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione, de su túnica sacó una elegante cajita de terciopelo y al abrirla dejo a la vista un hermoso anillo de oro blanco un zafiro de color azul, era una verdadera belleza.

La castaña miro hacia los grises ojos del platinado,por un momento Hermione distinguió en las orbes grises de Draco dos sentimientos: miedo y culpa, eso de antemano sabia era por Astoria.

-señorita Hermione Granger, ¿quisiera casarse conmigo?

-Si señor Malfoy acepto ser su esposa.-respondió la castaña totalmente invadida por los nervios, Draco le colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular a su prometida y entrelazo su mano con la de ella para seguír con el ritual.

De la varita de Narcissa salieron unas cuerdas doradas que abrazaron las manos de los enamorados, cuando la luz desapareció el rubio beso la mano de Hermione sellando así su compromiso.

La cara de Daphne era de odio total, no soportaba así que nuevamente le quitaran al amor de su vida.

Todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja con excepción de la rubia Greengrass,minutos después la visita se fue dejando sólo a Hermione con los tres Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa se fueron a dormir en unos minutos dejando a solas a Draco y Hermione,quien tomados de la mano se encaminaron al despacho.

-Te sucede algo,estuviste muy callada en la cena-

-estoy preocupada por Pansy

-Eso hiba decirte, ¿que demonios le hizo Potter? ,jamás la había visto así ni siquiera cuando terminó con Zabini.

-Según que Harry la engaño con Ginny, yo no lo creo.

Draco pareció furioso pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Tomo un sorbo de su vino y fruncio el ceño

-En un mes nos casamos, ahora si Granger serás mía- dijo Draco con picardía tomando a Hermione por la cintura y estrechandola en sus brazos.

-Soy tuya hurón egocéntrico-

El rubio apuntó a la puerta con su varita poniendo un hechizo silenciador. ...

En la sala de espera de el hospital mágico san mungo un pelirrojo observaba el pendiente que tenía en la mano,su esposa Fleur miro con curiosidad a su marido

-¿Ese arete de quien es?

-No lo se, lo encontré en la habitación de Harry.

-Bill no quiego seg malpensada pero ese arete se parece a unos que tiene Ginny- sugirió la rubia esperando equivocarse. Bill la miro horrorizado cayendo en la cuenta el también había visto esos pendientes perlados en su hermana menor con la cual no tenía buena relacion desde que había dejado a Harry para casarse con el millonario Zacharias Smith.

En ese instante un medimago se acercó al matrimonio Weasley, tenía un sujetapapeles y tenía el semblante serio.

-¿Ustedes vienen con el señor Potter?

-Si señor, ¿como esta? -Cuestiono Bill

-El señor bebió una cantidad exagerada de poción para dormir. Tal vez fue un intento de suicidio, sin embargo ya se encuentra estable despertará en cualquier momento. Pueden ir a descansar.

-Gracias doctor-

Bill se dejó caer en la silla,estaba totalmente molesto. Que pretendía Ginevra haciendole daño a Harry, eso definitivamente tendría que averiguarlo.

**Hola! ! Espero les haya gustado**


	21. Chapter 21

*Capítulo 21*

Las vacaciones de Hermione

Una pelirroja estaba en su habitación con una copa de vino en la mano, estaba realmente muy asustada,en la mesa de noche estaba su cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro,hace dos días no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Desde aquel día que había dormido a Harry Potter infiltrandose en el Ministerio con la apariencia de Bill poniendo varias gotas de esa poción que había conseguido clandestinamente.

Revolvió su pelo con desesperación totalmente preocupada por la salud de Harry, que según el profeta llevaba dos días en el hospital y no dabas señales de reaccionar.

La pelirroja se tomó el contenido de su copa de un trago, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir no se perdonaría a ella misma si algo le ocurria al amor de su vida Harry Potter.

En ese preciso instante la elfina de la familia Smith se materializó ante Ginevra

-¿Que pasa? Llegó mi marido

-No ama,su hermano Bill la espera en la sala- respondió la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

El rostro de la pelirroja se transformó en pánico, intuía que era algo relacionado con Harry, Bill nunca la visitó desde que se casó con Zacharías .

-Dile que ahora bajo, no dejes salir a Jack de su habitación - ordenó Ginny refiriéndose a su pequeño hijo.

La elfina hizo una leve reverencia desapareciendo en el acto.

Cuando Ginny bajo a la sala,Bill se encontraba de espaldas frente a la elegante chimenea de mármol mirando el fuego,preguntándose cuando su dulce hermana menor dejo de ser la niña maravillosa que cambió el amor por el dinero.

-Bill que sorpresa- exclamó Ginny con una fingida sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente que esta no es una visita de cortesía Ginevra. -afirmó Bill muy enojado.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Vine a traerte tu pendiente-

Del bolsillo de la túnica de Bill, saco el arete de Ginny y se lo entregó,la pelirroja estuvo tan asustada esos días que ni siquiera se percató que le faltaba esa joya.

-Creo que me debes una explicación Ginevra-

-¿De que? ,que me sigo frecuentando con Harry, si Harry es mi amante.

-Eres todo menos la niña que vi crecer. Y eso que Harry sea tu amante no te lo creo,ahora gracias a ti el esta en un desequilibrio, no han podido despertarlo.. .

En ese preciso instante la pelirroja puso cara de horror,al notarlo Bill volteo hacia atrás ,plantado con un ramo de rosas y unas bolsas de regalo estaba un guapo rubio de ojos azules y gesto altanero, parecía temblar de coraje.

-Zack

-Ginevra, como pudiste hacerme esto- vocifero Zacarías con los ojos llorosos

-Smith escucha, mi hermana miente ella no te engaña pero si le hizo daño a Harry- dijo Bill a su cuñado.

-Eso es verdad Zack ,jamás te e sido infiel

-Cierra la boca. Bill vamos a mi despacho- pidió el rubio totalmente molesto,avento el ramo de rosas al piso.

La pelirroja se sentó a sollozar, sabía que su marido era rencoroso y no la perdonaría con facilidad. ...si es que lo hacía.

En la casa de Draco, los Malfoy desayunaban junto a Hermione, las pequeñas niñas comían panqueques con mermelada. Ese día la lechuza parda de la familia trajo el periódico muy temprano,Draco lo abrió con gesto aburrido, pero al desdoblarlo casi escupe su café al leer el encabezado principal.

"El elegido no despierta

Hace un par de días el salvador del mundo mágico Harry James Potter fue traído al hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas por haber ingerido una potente poción que los sanadores no han podido controlar,estando el señor Potter en un sueño profundo.

-Desconocemos si se trate de un suicidio o intento de asesinato,le dimos el antídoto ahora sólo nos queda esperar- informó Marcus Williams sanador en turno

Pero mientras el niño que vivió esta postrado en una cama inconciente, el cuerpo de investigación del ministerio a decidido ahondar en el asunto (sigue página 20,21)"

El rubio hizo el periódico a un lado mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Draco? -cuestionó Hermione. Sin decir una palabra el rubio le pasó el periódico a su prometida,quien puso cara de preocupación al leer el artículo.

-Esto no puede ser, Harry nunca...-se cayó Hermione al ver el rostro de curiosidad de sus futuros suegros.

-¿ocurre algo? -Cuestionó Lucius mirando a la pareja.

-Se pueden quedar con mis hijas,necesitamos viajar a Londres con urgencia- respondió Draco mirando a Hermione quien asentía.

-Claro hijo,nos quedamos con mis nietas- afirmó Narcissa, mientras Lucius la veía como si estuviera loca.

-Papi queremos ir- dijeron las niñas a la vez.

-No podemos llevarlas por ahora. Sean buenas y quédense con los abuelos

-¿Y se puede saber porque tanta urgencia ?

-Un amigo esta en el hospital -

-Quien, hijo. Theo o Blaise

-No madre, es Harry Potter-

-Que te has vuelto loco- soltó Lucius muy confundido.

Draco no hizo caso así que sin más convirtió una servilleta en un traslador partiendo a Londres junto a Hermione.

Aparecieron a las afueras del hospital, cuando ingresaron al lugar pidieron informes en el área de recepción.

Al llegar al área de enfermedades causados por pociones mal elaborados y venenos, vieron un montón de cabezas pelirrojas,Draco bufo.

-Hermione, querida- a abrazo Molly ,también las saludaron Bill,Fleur,George y el señor Weasley. Todos miraban con curiosidad a Draco.

-¿Porque vienes con el Hermione? -Pregunto una conocida voz detrás de ellos,era Ron quien estaba totalmente molesto.

-Draco Malfoy es mi prometido-

Los Weasley parecieron sorprenderse mucho,sin embargo la felicitaron con excepción de Ronald que tenía de la mano a Lavender con un pequeño vientre de unos cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Felicidades Hermione! -dijo Fleur muy feliz

-¿como esta Harry?

-Igual, sin reaccionar-

Luego que los Weasley se hubieran marchado, Hermione pasó a ver a su mejor amigo. Harry tenía el rostro relajado, parecía sumido en un buen sueño. La castaña acarició el cabello de su amigo,mientras Draco observaba a través del vidrio.

Pansy necesitaba saber que Potter estaba enfermo, así que sin más convocó su patronus para avisar a su amiga.

Horas después mientras Draco y Hermione tomaban una taza de te llegó una joven de cabello negro con el rostro de preocupación y miedo,junto a ella estaba Bill Weasley.

-¡Pansy! -Hermione la abrazo

-¿Donde esta? Quiero verlo-

-Yo te acompañó- se ofreció Draco.

Los Slytherin fueron a la habitación del azabache, mientras Hermione se quedo a solas con el mayor de los Weasley

-Como hiciste que viniera -pregunto Hermione totalmente sorprendida

-Le conté la verdad

-¿cual verdad Bill?

-Ginny le hizo esto a Harry, engañó a Parkinson para que creyera que era la amante de Harry-

Hermione quedó totalmente boquiabierta cuando escucho el relato de Bill sobre lo que la pelirroja confesó gracias al varitaseum, la castaña no podía creer hasta donde había sido capaz Ginevra Smith , quien pronto seria nuevamente Weasley debido a que su esposo le había pedido el divorcio y pelearian la custodia del hijo de ambos.

Pansy espero a que Draco la dejará sola, para abrazar a Harry, le besó los labios y en contra de su voluntad las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Acarició el desordenado cabello del azabache, sin gafas parecía tranquilo. Ansiaba verlo y contarle la noticia de la que se había enterado unas semanas atrás.

-Harry, despierta tengo muchas cosas que contarte -

La joven volvió a besarlo, acostandose sobre su pecho,y llorando. Necesitaba ser mirada,basada,amada por ese hombre que dormía, inesperadamente Pansy sintió unos brazos rodeandola con una calidez inexplicable que la hizo levantar la vista

-Pansy. ..- susurro Harry con voz ronca

-¡Harry!

-Que hago aquí

-Es una larga historia, que bueno que despertarte.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Tranquilo, iré avisar al sanador que has despertado.

-No,quédate conmigo.

La pelinegra sonrió y beso a Harry en los labios totalmente enamorada, prometiendose a si misma que antes que dejarse llevar confiaria en su novio. Al salir del hospital Harry , Pansy se mudó a Grimauld place,renunciando a su trabajo, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a su adorado "cara rajada".

Un día a la hora del desayuno previamente preparado por Kreacher, Harry dejo de comer y miro a su novia.

-El día que pasó el "accidente" ,quería proponerte que vivieras conmigo

-Bueno ahora ya es un hecho,estamos juntos-

El azabache rebusco entre sus bolsillos y saco aquella cajita de terciopelo que había comprado en el callejón diagon. La joven se quedo boquiabierta

-Pansy, casate conmigo- Harry se puso de rodillas pidiendole matrimonio

-Oh Harry! -Pansy estaba emocionada totalmente.

-¿Que dices aceptas?

-Sería lo más sensato teniendo en cuenta que te amo y...

-¿y que?

-Que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

Harry se levantó, abrazo a Pansy y le dio dos vueltas, totalmente emocionado,por fin sería padre tendría la familia que siempre quizo.

-Me haces muy feliz, Pan- confesó Harry colocándole el anillo de compromiso a la joven.

Había pasado un mes desde que Draco había sellado formalmente su compromiso con la castaña , por fin había llegado el dia. Después de un mes lleno de movimientos y preparativos para la boda, mudanzas,habian abandonado su casa en EUA donde había vivido con Astoria, para mudarse a Londres a la casa de Hermione. Ese día de primavera toda la mansión Malfoy se vestía de gala para presenciar el segundo matrimonio de Draco,las niñas estaban muy emocionadas,corrían de un lado a otro con sus idénticos vestidos azules,hasta Scarlett estaba feliz de tener a Hermione en la familia.

Narcissa supervisaba que todo estuviese perfecto,el banquete, la música, todo.

El salón principal de la mansión estaba decorada para la ocasión, las luces, las flores estaban listas para adornar el enlace de la serpiente con la leona.

El novio estaba en su antigua recámara de soltero, llevaba un elegante traje negro con corbata plateada que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos grises,se miraba al espejo y a veces se sentía culpable por casarse,esta vez si era por amor. Pues las circunstancias de su anterior matrimonio fueron muy diferentes, Astoria se había embarazado pero con el tiempo llegó a quererla mucho,pero con Hermione todo era diferente la amaba,deseaba estar a su lado siempre, formar una familia junto con sus dos preciosas hijas. Por inercia miro la foto que posaba en la mesita de noche,se veía a el mismo vestido de novio con Astoria, agarró la foto y la guardo en el cajón.

Un golpe de la puerta hizo sobresaltar al rubio

-Pase

Entró una curvilinea rubia de ojos verdes, que llevaba un hermoso vestido verde botella entallado, corte sirena.

-Que haces aquí Daphne.

-Me invito tu madre- susurró la rubia ,Draco rodó los ojos

-Me refiero que haces en mi habitación

-Quería saber si podía hacerte hacer cambiar de opinión,¿Draco que tengo de malo? ,primero Astoria, luego la sangre sucia de Granger...Yo te amo.-la rubia se acercó a Draco con intención de besarle,pero el rubio la aparto de si.

-Tu no me amas,estas obsesionada. Por favor salte de mi habitación

-No puedo estar sin ti

La rubia bajo el cierre de su vestido mostrando su desnudez al descubierto, la joven era hermosa sin duda, si otras fueran las circunstancias hubiera cedido, pero no,el amaba a Hermione.

-Daphne vístete, ese truco lo hiciste el día que me casé con tu hermana-

-Porque Draco, quiereme. ..

-No Daphne, no puedo ni quiero-

Las puertas de la habitaciones se abrieron y por ella entró una confundida Pansy.

-Que demonios pasa aquí Draco

-Que más querida, acabo de follar con tu querido amigo-

-No mientas,ahora vístete y vete- ordenó el rubio completamente turbado

La rubia obedeció y se marchó muy ofendida sin mirarlos siquiera. Los verdes ojos de Pansy miraron a Draco con reproche.

-Que diablos te pasa Draco

-Ella entró y me armó una escena, luego se desnudó.

-Por Merlín, imagínate si hubiera sido otra persona,hubiera sido el fin de tu relación con Hermione, y ahora si tendrías que casarte con esa zorra para no perder a tus hijas.

-Lo se, le diré a Hermione sobre esto.

-Estas loco,no lo hagas. Sólo mantén a Daphne lo más lejos posible.

-Eso haré.

-Bien vamos,que todo ya está listo-

Los amigos bajaron al salón de recepción donde se celebraría la camino hacia el altar donde esperaría a Hermione,el lugar estaba repleto de invitados, incluidos los Weasley con excepción de los dos menores. La marcha nupcial empezó y los invitados se pusieron de pie .

Ahí estaba más hermosa que nunca...con un sencillo vestido sin mangas,largo hasta el suelo y como accesorio en el cabello una peineta de plata que resaltaban sus hermosos risoz castaños y el ramo de rosas más especial, de su brazo estaba Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas diciéndose sin decir, lo mucho que se amaban .

Harry la entregó a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Cuidala bien Malfoy

-Siempre-

La ceremonia dio inicio, los futuros esposos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de amor. Hasta que después del ritual fueron declarados marido y mujer. Harry y Pansy como padrinos sellaron su unión dibujando con sus varitas un lazo alrededor de la pareja.

-puede besar a la novia-

Unieron sus labios con dulzura ,dándose así su primer beso como matrimonio.

Pasaron entre los invitados quien les lanzaban pétalos de rosa,algunos estaban incrédulos sobre ese matrimonio, otros estaban felices, pero a Draco y Hermione sólo les importaba su felicidad.

Las pequeñas Malfoy llegaron corriendo abrazando con total felicidad a la nueva pareja.

-¿Ahora ya puedo llamarte mamá ?-pregunto Sophia emocionada. La castaña miro a Draco que asentía a su lado.

-Si lo deseas que así sea- repuso Hermione .

Scarlett abrazo a Hermione con cariño como no había hecho hasta la fecha

-Te quiero Hermione.

-Yo los amo a los tres- confesó Hermione.

Cuando todos los hubieron felicitado Hermione lanzó el ramo quien inesperadamente atrapó Pansy, quien fue besada cariñosamente por Harry su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo.

Aprovechando la distracción de los invitados, Draco tomó de la mano a su esposa arrastrandola a la habitación .

-Draco, ¡la fiesta!

-Un cuerno con la fiesta-

El rubio empezó a besarle el cuello para luego ponerla en la cama,se miraron ,la joven se dejó querer,acariciar y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, entregándose por completo al amor,al hombre de su vida.


	22. Chapter 22

**Todo me pertenece a J.k Rowling a excepción de la trama **

**Capítulo 22**

Al día siguiente de la boda, los recién casados estaban preparados para tomar el viaje de luna de miel que sería por sólo tres días por los compromisos del rubio. Definitivamente eran la pareja más feliz del mundo.

En la habitación matrimonial una castaña estaba recostada durmiendo con la espalda desnuda al descubierto, mientras su platinado esposo le besaba con cariño para despertarla,la joven sintió el cabello de Draco hacerle cosquillas y terminó por abrir los ojos.

-Cinco minutos. .-susurro Hermione tapándose la cara con la almohada, cosa que hizo reír a Draco.

-Ni hablar,mis padres están esperandonos ya llegaron para desayunar con nosotros y despedirnos-

La castaña se incorporó, pero el ojigris se colocó encima de ella admirandola como si fuera un ángel, acarició su cabello y sin más le dio un apasionado beso profundizado uniendo sus labios,explorando sus lenguas ,que hiba subiendo de tono, el rubio acarició las piernas de su mujer separandolas ligeramente cuando las caricias fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

-¡Demonios! -soltó el rubio

-Ahora bajamos- Grito Hermione, desconociendo al interruptor.

-En el viaje no te salvas- siseo Draco con picardía mientas besaba nuevamente a su mujer

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se miro al espejo y acomodandose el cabello, la castaña se dio una breve ducha con agua caliente, minutos después salió completamente lista, hermosa con un fino vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo, de manga larga, su cabello estaba trenzado ,un maquillaje natural la hacia lucir hermosa y para completar llevaba los anillos de boda y compromiso, cosa que tenía a Draco cada día más enamorado, completamente seguro de haber escogido a la mejor mujer como esposa.

El rubio entrelazo sus manos con los de la castaña y salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor,donde estaban los Malfoy mirándolos con felicidad contenida,era más que obvio que nunca habían visto a su único hijo tan feliz.

Las que sin duda sonreían abiertamente eran las pequeñas hijas de Draco Scarlett y Sophia ,quienes sin pena alguna se levantaron para abrazar a su nueva madrastra que querían como a una madre.

-Buenos días querida- saludo Narcissa a su nuera a quien le había tomado cariño, no así Lucius.

-Buenos días- saludo la castaña al sentarse junto a Draco

-Y a donde irán ,Draco-pregunto Lucius con fingida indiferencia

-Hermione quiere ir a París- respondió Draco, el rubio mayor alzo una ceja pero no comentó nada debido a una severa mirada por parte de Narcissa.

-Eso es excelente hijo,espero se diviertan-

-papi llevame -

-No puedo hija, es un viaje de pareja. Les prometo a ambas que luego haremos un viaje familiar-

Las niñas asistieron algo más tranquilas y terminaron su desayuno luego se fueron a explorar la casa de Hermione que era realmente hermosa y grande.

-Espero pronto nos den nietos-

-Eso es muy pronto señor Malfoy- hablo Hermione algo sorprendida por las palabras de su suegro

-No se tarden mucho , ya quiero conocer un nieto varón-

-Lucius comportate, no es apropiado.-lo regaño su esposa

-Mi madre tiene razón,mejor ocupate de tus asuntos padre- zanjó Draco

De pronto las puertas de la casa se abrieron y por ella entró Harry tomado de la mano de Pansy.

-Buenos días a todos-saludo la pelinegra muy feliz, Hermione se acercó a saludar a la nueva pareja quienes se sentaron a desayunar. La cara de Lucius era un poema,nunca en su vida soñó con compartir una mesa con Harry Potter, cosa que divirtió mucho a Draco que sonreía de lado.

-Pansy, querida te ves más radiante que nunca- observó Narcissa.

-Es que estoy muy feliz en verdad-

-Y eso a que se debe-inquirió Lucius mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Queremos darles una noticia muy importante, Draco vas a ser tío- dijo Pansy muy alegre,el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero sonrió, Lucius en cambio rodó los ojos.

-Y nos casaremos en un mes- terminó Harry

-Felicidades querido, espero sean muy felices- los felicito Narcissa

-Cuidala bien Potter,es como mi hermana- los felicito Draco

La castaña totalmente emocionada sin contenerse fue hasta donde Harry y lo abrazo con cariño, al igual que Pansy quien era la más radiante por su embarazo y futura boda. Los Malfoy estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por la relación entre Pansy y Harry pero decidieron no comentar nada y terminaron su desayuno tranquilamente.

-¿Y cuando será la cena de compromiso? -Custiono el matriarca de los Malfoy

-No habrá, todo será sencillo -soltó Pansy sin darle mucha importancia.

-Potter! ¿Como va ser eso? Ella merece una boda por todo lo alto como la sangre limpia que es -protestó Narcissa escandalizada, mientras Hermione se sintió algo incómoda por el comentario de su suegra, al notarlo Draco apretó la mano con suavidad de su mujer para darle entender que no se sintiera mal.

-Así lo decidimos -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Que bueno querida, nosotros nos retiramos. Que tengan buen viaje Hermione, Draco-

El matrimonio malfoy se despidio de su hijo y nuera con los mejores deseos y se encaminaron a la puerta.

Cuando los padres de Draco salieron las parejas se pusieron a platicar animadamente, hasta el rubio que tenía una cordial manera de hablar con Harry por petición de su esposa.

Después de algunos minutos la pareja de recién casados subió a su habitación por su equipaje y bajaron a despedirse de las pequeñas Scarlett y Sophia quienes quedarían a merced de Harry y Pansy quien se encargarían de cuidar a las pequeñas .

-Cuiden bien a mis niñas Potter, de lo contrario...

-Ya Draco vayan en paz que cuando vuelvan todo estará bien- zanjó Pansy tranquilizando a su amigo.

Las niñas llegaron corriendo hasta Hermione para abrazarla y a su padre.

-Hermione, traenos un recuerdo de su viaje- pidió la pequeña rubia a la castaña.

-Les prometo traerles muchos recuerdos- respondió Hermione con cariño abrazando a Sophia también .

Draco miraba la escena feliz que sus hijas se llevarán bien con Hermione, también beso mucho a sus herederas prometiendoles llamarles.

Y así tomados de la mano el rubio y la castaña tocaron el traslador que los llevaría a su destino

Mis sinceras disculpas por tardar en actualizar espero les guste!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

En una pradera lejana, invisible para los muggles, una señora joven pelirroja caminaba rumbo a una casa dispareja que parecía sostenerse por medios mágicos,eran tantos recuerdos el regresar a su hogar. ..

Sabía que había cometido un error al dejar a Harry Potter por el dinero y posición social que le ofrecía Zacharias Smith, pero hecho estaba, ahora estaba a punto de perder a su pequeño hijo Jack quien hiba tomado de la mano de su madre con cara de sorpresa al ver la casa de los Weasley.

-Mami este lugar no me gusta,vamos a casa-

-Aquí viven tus abuelos cariño y este fue mi hogar. Ahora se educado -

Ginny se inclinó a besar a su hijo quien no parecía conforme con la explicación de su madre. La pelirroja suspiro con pesadez,era humillante ahora regresar a su hogar después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia, sólo para pedirles nuevamente posada en su hogar mientras se solucionaba su situación con Zacharías ,lo que en verdad le preocupaba era perder a su hijo,que nada de culpa tenía por sus errores.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y espero,segundos después una mujer regordeta de cabello pelirrojo entrecano con rostro cansado le abrió la puerta. La mujer miro a la elegante mujer y niño rubio que tenía enfrente, sin decir nada se abrazó a su hija y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-Hija mía,cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo Molly besando a su única hija dos veces en cada mejilla- ven a almorzar acabo de terminar la sopa de cebolla que tanto te gustaba

-madre me da mucho gusto verte-

Molly fijo su vista en el pequeño rubio quien miraba sorprendido a su madre por besar y abrazar a la mujer regordeta. Ginny al darse cuenta sonrió y tomó la mano de su hijo para acercarlo con su abuela.

-Es mi hijo Jacob madre, pero de cariño le decimos Jack -

Sin siquiera pedir permiso Molly abrazo a su nieto besándolo cariñosamente y tomandolo de la mano se adentraron a la abarrotada madriguera que por lo visto estaba vacía en ese instante.

-¿No hay nadie? ,y mi padre.

-Están en el trabajo- contestó la mujer secamente

Molly sirvió comida para los recién llegados y el mejor zumo de calabaza que Ginny probó en años, su hijo se puso a comer al igual que ella.

-madre necesito que hablemos -Pidió ginny

-Claro cariño ,sólo dime.

-Jack ve a jugar al jardín- ordenó la pelirroja a su hijo,quien obedeció a regañadientes. Cuando el niño salió la pelirroja tomó aire y empezó a relatarle sus problemas con su marido omitiendo a Harry obviamente y a Bill, aunque aseguraba que a la primera oportunidad le contaría todo a su madre,antes de eso tendría que hablar con Zacarías para que la perdone y no la separase de su hijo porque conociendo a su pequeño vástago, el elegiría quedarse con su padre y no soportaría perderlo.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras cariño

Sin decir nada Ginevra abrazo a su madre con sinceridad.

-Draco esto es maravilloso- exclamó Hermione realmente emocionada mirando la excelente vista del balcón de un prestigioso restaurante donde se podía observar la hermosa torre Eiffel ,la luna y las estrellas, para ellos solos esa noche.

La mesa estaba puesta con una sola rosa roja adornandola y según Draco el mejor Champagne de parís.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Acaso bromeas? Es hermoso-

La pareja de recién casados tomaron asiento, se miraron fijamente muy enamorados.

-No pensé que conocieras lugares muggles Draco,digo aparte de el lugar donde vivias- soltó Hermione maravillada

-Una personita amaba este tipo de lugares

-Astoria- murmuró Hermione

Draco evitó la mirada de su esposa y decidió cambiar de tema,pronto se cumplirían tres años de la muerte de Astoria. .a la que nunca amo lo suficiente se sentía tan culpable por amar a Hermione de una manera tan loca y desenfrenada. Se le antojaba estar con ella a cada ratos,era como una adicción del que era preso y no quería salir.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora

-Se lo que sientes Draco

-No Hermione, yo nunca había sentido nada. Desde que regresaste a mi vida . Todo esto fue nuevo para mi

En ese instante llegó un violinista tocando una suave melodía romántica, el rubio tomó la mano de Hermione y la beso

-Bailemos,verás que no olvidaras este viaje

La castaña se dejó guiar al compás de la suave música, no dejaba de mirar los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, el rubio la sujeto con suavidad por la cintura sin duda bailaba muy bien,era una de las tantas cosas que Draco Malfoy hacia bien.

Después de cenar fueron a la suite que ocuparían para la luna de miel,sin contenerse el rubio deslizó el vestido de Hermione cayendo este al suelo.

Esa noche la pasaron mejor que en toda su vida,se amaron con locura, se besaron con desesperación temiendo que fuese un sueño. Al finalizar ya entre los brazos del otro la castaña noto que el rubio no dejaba de sonreír

-Que pasa Draco

-Amo dormir contigo, ya se me había hecho tedioso hacer el amor en mi despacho debido al sortilegio ese. Ya necesitabamos una cama

-En eso te doy la razón ,moría por dormir entre tus brazos.

Así fueron platicando hasta quedarse dormidos profundamente.

En Londres, una pareja miraba el televisor, el hombre tenía en su regazo a una pelinegra unos minutos las pequeñas Malfoy se habían dormido, pero habían dado pequeños problemas a la pareja, mayormente a Pansy que no tenía mucha paciencia pues Harry estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de niños, como las hijas de Bill y su ahijado Teddy de 10 años.

-De verdad me preocupa no ser buena madre

-No digas eso, cuando nazca nuestro hijo,todo cambiará. Sabes quiero que conozcas a Teddy

-¿Teddy?

-Es mi ahijado, le caeras bien lo verás

-No se Harry, iré a dormir estoy muy cansada, ¿vienes? -dijo Pansy apagando la televisor con el control remoto

-Pero por supuesto- respondió Harry mirando con lujuria a su futura esposa

-Nada de sexo Potter, cuando digo dormir es dormir

El niño que vivió bufo, sabía que cuando Pansy andaba enojada no había poder que la haga cambiar de opinión, así que sin más siguió a la pelinegra escaleras arriba.

Hola! !se que es corto pero espero les haya gustado


	24. Chapter 24

La luna de miel fue el mejor viaje de toda la vida del nuevo matrimonio Malfoy, pasaron los tres maravillosos días recorriendo los hermosos paisajes de Francia tomados de la mano, riendo, tomándose fotos en muchos ángulos.

Draco jamás había estado más feliz en toda su vida, por primera vez disfruto de unas vacaciones placenteras que desde la adolescencia no había disfrutado, gracias a los múltiples problemas a los que se había enfrentado a temprana edad.

Estaba totalmente seguro que si no hubiese sido víctima de los malditos prejuicios de sangre inculcados por su familia,el hubiera podido casarse con la mujer de la cuál secretamente se enamoró en sus años de estudiante y por cobarde nunca se atrevió a dirigirle siquiera la palabra.

Pero Hermione había evaporado ese primer amor no correspondido, ella lo había enamorado con su sencillez, inteligencia y humildad.

Una noche antes de regresar a Londres mientras Draco admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione a su lado, se pregunto como nunca se había fijado en ella, si era lo mujer más bella que sus fríos ojos habían visto.

Necesitaba de ella a cada instante, tenerla siempre a su lado, casi nunca le decía un te quiero,más bien la acariciaba, miraba y le hacía el amor de una manera que tal vez para el rubio "un te quiero" no era del todo necesario.

Hermione se sintió observada, sonrió sin abrir los ojos pegándose mucho al cuerpo de su marido muy feliz ajena a los pensamientos del platinado.

-Amo eso

-De que hablas- respondió el rubio aspirando el suave aroma del cuello de la castaña haciéndola estremecer.

-Que me observes tanto, mientras duermo-

-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí el día de hoy,pienso hacerte el amor todo el día. No pienso salir de la habitación- dijo seductoramente el rubio pocisionandose encima de ella.

La castaña lo tomó por el cuello dándole un profundo beso seductor...

Habían pasado varios meses,y poco a poco sus vidas se fueron adaptando, eran un matrimonio ahora y pronto tendrían un bebé. Pansy Potter se cargaba un pesado vientre de cinco meses de embarazo que le hacía cada día más difícil su trabajo como reportera en la revista "corazón de bruja" y aunque Harry había tratado de persuadirla ,su esposa estaba renuente a dejar su trabajo.

A Harry le resultaba estresante los cambios de humor de su mujer, quien cuando se enojaba lo dejaba en abstinencia sexual,cosa difícil para Harry que desde que se lió con la morena había disfrutado del acto del amor casi a diario.

Una mañana que la pelinegra se levanto de buen humor decidió levantarse a preparar ella misma el desayuno de su esposo que ya estaba por irse al Ministerio de magia donde laboraba como jefe de auror.

Pansy había preparado los acostumbrados huevos con jamón y panqueques,cuando un dolor en el vientre le vino de pronto,la mujer se dobló de dolor cuando sintió un líquido caer de entre sus piernas.

En ese instante Harry entró muy sonriente a la cocina, pero al ver a su esposa agarrada a la mesa se preocupó mucho.

-Que te ocurre

-Harry, ¡ayúdame! Lo estoy perdiendo- decía Pansy con su voz con claro tono de histeria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry cargo entre brazos a su mujer llevándola directamente ,al hospital san mungo donde fue atendida inmediatamente. Harry mando un patronus a Draco para informarle la situación, en minutos el matrimonio Malfoy hizo aparición en el hospital

-Potter,¿ Que pasó?

-Tuvo una hemorragia, aún no me informan- dijo Harry con preocupación agarrándose su cabello ,Hermione lo abrazo con cariño como el hermano que era.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo veras

Minutos después salió un rubio medimago con semblante serio,tenía agarrrado un sujeta papeles .Al mirar a Harry se aproximó

-Sr. Potter

-¿Como esta? ¡Digame! -ordenó el azabache.

-Por favor calma,su esposa esta estable.

-Y mi hijo, ¿Como esta? -Pregunto Harry con desesperación.

-Señor Potter podría hablar a solas con usted. -pregunto el medimago señalando con discreción a Draco y Hermione.

-Ellos son de confianza- afirmó el azabache.

-Bien entonces. El mes pasado hable claramente con su esposa y le platique del riesgo de dar a luz de esa forma muggle llamada "parto bajo el agua"

-¿Que demonios es eso? -Intervino el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

-calma Draco- susurro la castaña tomando la mano de su esposo para tranquilizarlo,Harry estaba impaciente.

-Su esposa quería dar a luz bajo el agua,acá lo practicamos pero le hable a la señora Pansy que con su anemia no es conveniente y hoy fue una prueba de ello. Ella necesita reposo absoluto previamente le ordene dejar de trabajar por lo visto fui ignorado ,el embarazo gemelar es complicado señor Potter y..,

-Un momento ¿Gemelar? ¿Son dos?

-Potter aprendiste a sumar- ironizó Draco rodando los ojos

-Si señor, su esposa lo sabía. Y me temo que se le practicará un procedimiento muggle llamado cesárea al séptimo mes de gestación, esperar el nacimiento natural sería muy riesgoso. Con su permiso,pueden visitarla mañana por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar, a estado un poco...

-Histérica- terminó Draco conociendo a su amiga se imaginaba como se había puesto

-Si,con su permiso- se retiró el medimago.

-¡Es una necia! ,wow gemelos- dijo Harry dejándose caer en una banca

-Como se le ocurre poner en riesgo la vida de mis ahijados. Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí y me va escuchar- afirmó Draco.

Después de despedirse de Harry, Draco y Hermione se fueron a casa donde les esperaba una inesperada visita. Cuando llegaron vieron sentado cómodamente a un joven castaño de ojos azules sonreír ampliamente: Theo Nott,el joven era muy apuesto alto, llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera azul.

-Así que es verdad,Draco Malfoy se casó con Hermione Granger- dijo sonriendo el ex Slytherin mientras abrazaba a Draco como un verdadero hermano y besando luego la mano de Hermione

-Donde estabas Theo,tres años sin verte

-Andaba de viaje por el mundo,en una de esos conocí al amor de mi vida y me caso Draco,exactamente en dos meses-

-Es una broma cierto

-¡No,en verdad!

-Theodore te gustaría tomar algo,te por ejemplo - ofreció Hermione

-Si gracias, Hermione.

La castaña fue a la cocina por el té dejando solos a los amigos que suponía tenían muchas cosas que decirse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aviso: (") comillas son recuerdos **

Cuando Hermione regreso a la sala de estar con la bandeja con te y pastelitos levitados con la varita , Draco y Theo estaban de pie esperandola.

-Disculpanos Hermione, iremos por una copa a mi despacho- dijo Draco sonriente

-No se preocupen, platiquen. Estaré con las niñas-

La castaña hizo desaparecer el te con un movimiento y subió escaleras arriba para ver a sus hijastras,definitivamente las quería como propias, eran lindas, parecidas a Draco, sobre todo Scarlett. Pero la que en verdad la quería mucho,tanto como a una madre era la pequeña Sophia de cinco años que sin duda había heredado la bondad de su madre,según Draco.

-¡Hermione! !-la abrazo la pequeña castaña.

-¿Que pasa Sophi?

-¿Podemos nadar un rato en la alberca? -Acompleto Scarlett con rostro suplicante.

-¿han hecho la tarea? -pregunto la castaña a las niñas que asistían a una escuela muggle mientras les llegaba la carta para hogwarts,Las niñas rebuscaron entre sus pertenencias y le enseñaron sus cuadernos a Hermione.

-Ya están Hermione-

-Bien,ahora cambiense-

La hija castaña de Draco se fue hacia el armario, donde busco su traje de baño mientras Scarlett se quedo de pie mirando a su madrastra.

-¿Ocurre algo Scarlett?

-Mi cumpleaños se aproxima y mi padre no me a dicho nada sobre el asunto -dijo la pequeña rubia algo resentida.

-Estoy segura que tiene una sorpresa para ese día,como cada año- aseguró Hermione, preguntándose porqué diantres Draco no le había mencionado nada sobre el acontecimiento, sin embargo la pequeña Malfoy sonrió satisfecha.

En el despacho del platinado, Theo miraba con curiosidad toda la estancia mientras Draco servía dos copas de whisky de fuego quien estaba totalmente extrañado por la visita de su ex compañero de Slytherin.

-Me extraña tu visita, cuando todos estos años ,te alejaste. No te veo desde su funeral -

Dijo Draco entregando su copa a Theodore para luego sentarse frente a el.

-Conoces mis motivos,lo hice para no lastimarme mas-

-Aún no me perdonas ¿cierto? -los ojos mercurio miraron las orbes azules del castaño que sonreía con sinceridad.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. La hiciste feliz , eso me consuela -suspiro Theo sin mirar al platinado.

-Hace unos años no pensabas igual. -Afirmó Draco

_"Estaban en un bar exclusivo de Londres en un lugar privado,Theo,Blaise,Pansy,Astoria y Daphne celebrando el cumpleaños número 20 de la pelinegra Parkinson tomando cerveza y vino muy divertidos. Astoria no dejaba de ver a Draco con cariño, no era para nadie una sorpresa que las hermanas Greengrass babeaban por el rubio Malfoy. _

_De pronto para sorpresa de todos ,más para Theo y Daphne , Draco tomó a Astoria por la cintura acercandolo hacia el._

_-Queremos hacerles un anuncio- dijo el rubio Malfoy_

_-¿Que tipo de anuncio? -Inquirió Daphne presintiendo lo peor._

_-Escuchen, Astoria y yo vamos a casarnos este fin de semana- anunció el rubio,casi todos escupen su bebida de la impresión . Sobre todo Daphne que al llegar de su viaje se encontraba con esa desagradable noticia,los únicos felices eran Blaise y Pansy. _

_-¿De que nos perdimos? ,ustedes ni siquiera son novios- reclamó Daphne muy molesta. _

_Astoria la miro sin comprender, perpleja por la relación de su hermana. _

_-Estoy embarazada- confesó Astoria muy contenta mirando a Draco quien forzó una media sonrisa. _

_Mientras los demás felicitaban a Astoria, Theo se acercó a Draco cuidando que Astoria no escuchase. _

_-Podemos hablar afuera- pidió Theo ocultando su verdadera reacción. _

_-vamos _

_Los jóvenes salieron del lugar, la fina nieve caía, era noviembre y el frío comenzaba a sentirse,Theo condujo a Draco por un callejón. _

_-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto! Hoy pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos. Ahora resulta que van a casarse..._

_-Theo yo...perdóname _

_-Como pudiste siquiera tocarla ,sabes que la amo. Tu no la amas_

_-Yo no quería esto Theo,lo último que quería era lastimarte, por Merlín eres mi mejor amigo._

_-Eso lo dudo. Sabía que te acostabas con todas, pero ¿porque con ella?, sabías lo que hace mucho siento por Astoria. _

_-Theo,tengo que responderle espera un hijo mío. _

_-Porque lo hiciste- Theo estaba desesperado, se pasaba la mano por su cabello y resoplaba para no perder la paciencia, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir,la había perdido para siempre. _

_-Fue en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres,yo estaba ebrio en mi habitación, enojado por todo...y llegó ella dispuesta siempre para mi,hablamos, no recuerdo nada más. Cuando desperté ella estaba a mi lado desnuda, el error estaba hecho._

_-Eres un patán y aún eso le llamas Error- Theo sujeto a Draco por el cuello de la camisa-Yo hubiera dado todo por ella. Draco si me consideras tu amigo, no te cases con ella,no la hagas infeliz. _

_-Aunque te duela Theo, ella a ti no te ama,me ama a mi._

_-Pero tu no a ella. ¿Y esa chica que amas? ,la traidora a la sangre. .._

_-Ella no me ama,jamás podría confesarle...,para ella soy un mortifago. _

_-Astoria tampoco te merece..._

_-Lo se Theo,prometo nunca hacerle daño. _

_-No Malfoy, no prometas algo que ambos sabemos no cumpliras. Desde hoy no somos amigos, no cuentes conmigo. .."_

-Tenías razón,ella nunca hiba amarme como a ti. Draco vine a hacer las paces-

-Por mi están hechas- sonrió el rubio.

-Dime la verdad,como amigos ¿la llegaste siquiera a querer?

-Demasiado Theo,era una maravillosa mujer.

-Antes de venir pase a EUA a dejarle flores a su tumba, me acompañó mi prometida, obviamente conoce toda la historia-

-Quien es ella.

-Es una sorpresa,pronto la conocerás. Bueno creo la conoces ya pero no creo la recuerdes...

-Traela a cenar, le pediré a Hermione organice todo para hoy- dijo el rubio

-Así será,por cierto a Granger si la amas,se te nota a kilómetros.-

Draco se limitó a sonreír,y platicaron de muchas cosas sin rencores , entre ellas de Pansy quien Theo se sorprendió al enterarse que se caso con Harry y espera gemelos.

Espero les guste,Gracias por comentar! !

Los quiero


	26. Chapter 26

A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio Malfoy fue al hospital San Mungo a visitar a Pansy,la castaña pudo notar que desde la visita del joven Nott su marido estaba mucho más contento, mientras caminaban por los abarrotados pasillos del hospital el rubio se dirigió a su mujer.

-Podrías organizar una cena para el día de hoy, Theo vendrá a casa a presentar a su prometida .Estoy feliz que haya encontrado a la mujer ideal después de tanto tiempo-

-Con gusto ,solo un detalle ¿porque no me habías dicho del cumpleaños de Scarlett? -lo regaño la castaña.

-¡Por Merlín lo había olvidado por completo! ,tengo tiempo de organizar algo es en dos semanas-

-¡Como pudiste olvidarlo!

-Reconocelo hemos tenido un año muy movido. Pero no tengo perdón...

-Ayudare a organizar la fiesta

En ese momento vieron a Harry en la sala de espera con gesto cansado. Llevaba una capa de viaje y un maletín color marrón, era evidente que hiba al trabajo.

-Potter, ¿la has visto?

-No,ahora voy a ítanme, tengo prisa. De aquí me voy al Ministerio

-Ve Harry, entraremos después- dijo cariñosamente la castaña ,mientras Draco asentía a su lado.

Pansy se tocaba el vientre con cariño,estaba molesta consigo misma por haber arriesgado a sus bebés por la necedad de seguir trabajando como reportera en "corazón de bruja"

Estaba derramando silenciosas lágrimas,no se hubiese perdonado si algo pasaba a sus pequeños. ..sobre todo temía decepcionar a Harry por haberle ocultado su embarazo gemelar. Definitivamente "el elegido" había cambiado su vida para bien, mucho más por hacerle ver las cosas de diferente manera. Estaba secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo disimuladamente, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ,por ella entró Harry Potter con las ojeras levemente marcadas.

-Buenos días

-Harry. ...

El azabache se acercó a Pansy abrazandola con cariño, se miraron a los ojos,sin decirle nada Harry tocó el vientre de su mujer, pegando su oído al mismo. El hombre cerró los ojos disfrutando la experiencia de sentir los leves movimientos de sus gemelos,luego beso la barriga de Pansy y volvieron a mirarse,la joven tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-No llores,les harás daño y no queremos eso- susurro Harry al oído de la pelinegra

-Se que estas molesto,perdóname por haberte ocultado ...-empezó la joven pero el azabache le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Así es señora, usted casi pierde a mis hijos por su necedad. Apenas salgamos de aquí me renuncia a su condenado trabajo, y se dedica a reposar los dos meses que le faltan ,¿Entendido?

-Si Harry, todo por nuestros bebés. Pero...¿como que me faltan dos meses?¡Aún me quedan cuatro! -dijo Pansy sin entender.

-No llegarás a término, en dos meses te van a operar, necesitarás más cuidados y sobretodo alimentarte bien. Así que olvídate del dichoso "parto bajo el agua" .

-Si amor, haré todo por mantener sanos a nuestros bebés.

-Bien,regresare a verte de noche. Tengo que regresar al ministerio,traeré a Teddy quiere conocerte- avisó Harry besando a Pansy en los labios.

-¿De verdad? ,estaré encantada de verlo.

-Por cierto Draco esta afuera..también vino Hermione- agregó Harry al ver que su esposa puso cara de pánico al imaginar un buen sermón por parte de su mejor amigo.

Al salir Harry, enseguida entró Draco con el semblante serio tomado de la mano de Hermione quien parecía preocupada.

-Como pudiste ocultarnos que esperabas gemelos. ¿Que diantres pensabas Pansy? -la regaño el rubio sin miramientos. La pelinegra lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque aún se le notaban sus lágrimas marcadas en el rostro.

-¡Draco!-

-¿Que?, ni siquiera tienes necesidad de trabajar, por Merlín ¡Eres millonaria! Y Potter tampoco es pobre.¿ Te das cuenta lo que pudiste ocasionar ?-

-Draco controlate -pidió Hermione

Los ojos de Pansy se anegaron nuevamente de lágrimas, lo que hizo al rubio ablandarse un poco.

-Lo siento Draco,yo misma me siento terrible, no dejo de pensar si mis bebés...

-Tranquila Pansy,no te alteres- dijo Hermione tomandole la mano.

Después de persuadir a Pansy para que se calmara y lanzarle miradas a Draco para que dejará de sermonearla, la castaña logró poner a Pansy de mejor humor al platicarle que los últimos meses de su embarazo la pasaría en casa con ellos para evitar cualquier accidente ya que en Grimauld place solamente estaba Kreacher que era muy viejo. Draco no evitó rodar los ojos totalmente derrotado al saber que compartiría techo con Harry por dos meses, pero todo lo hacía por sus futuros ahijados.

Harry Potter se dirigía a su oficina con aire de preocupación pensando en la salud de Pansy y sus gemelos, paso por la fuente del elfo y como todas las mañanas le tiró su moneda acostumbrada. Saludo a un par de magos en el camino, pero se quedo estático a final del pasillo al ver a la guapa pero preocupada pelirroja quien hiba acompañada de su marido Zacarías Smith, quien parecía enfadado, era obvio que lo esperaban.

-Potter,necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo- soltó Zacarías Smith ,aunque Harry ya estaba harto de las estupideces de Ginny era mejor poner fin a esto

-Pasen-

Cuando todos estuvieron en el despacho del azabache, Zacharias mostró su nerviosismo, era evidente que sufría,amaba a Ginny y ella simplemente amaba su dinero. .

-Iré al grano Potter. Ginevra esta embarazada y no se si es mío. .-soltó Smith algo desesperado, Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos. Harry sin embargo alzó una ceja suponiendo a donde quería llegar el rubio.

-Ve a san mungo, ahí le pueden hacer pruebas.

-Eso sería un escándalo para mi linaje,así que se hombre y dime si ese niño es tuyo

-¡Zack! -rogó Ginny muerta de vergüenza sujetando a su marido por los codos,al hacer esfuerzo el abrigo de la pelirroja se desabotono dejando ver un pequeño vientre de como cinco meses

-No Smith, Ginevra armó ese teatro para separarme de mi mujer,pero nunca la e tocado. Ella y yo no somos nada.

-¿Como se que no me mientes Potter?

-No intentaré convencerte Smith ahora si me permiten tengo mucho trabajo.

-Si,Nos vamos enseguida

Ginny salió detras de su marido sin mirar a Harry,ese era el fin definitivamente había perdido a Harry Potter y nuevamente esperaba un hijo de su marido,sabía que Zack la amaba y lo más sensato era quedarse con el.

A las siete en punto de la tarde sonó el timbre de la mansión Malfoy- Granger. Las pequeñas herederas brincaron de emoción, ansiaban conocer al mejor amigo de su padre del cual les había platicado las últimas horas,ambas lucían hermosas con el cabello recogido en una trenza y vestidos idénticos color azul marino. Hermione habia preparado todo gracias a Tracia, la elfina de la familia quien se había lucido al preparar un excelente guisado a la plancha con ensalada como guarnición y el mejor vino de reserva.

La castaña estaba encantada de ver a su marido tan feliz, desde la visita de Nott el semblante del rubio parecía más relajado, como si se quitará un peso de encima.

Al escuchar el timbre Hermione fue por Draco para bajar juntos a recibir a los invitados, el platinado estaba de pie mirando a la ventana con una copa de Brandy en la mano,lucía guapo con su camisa azul de tres cuartos y los elegantes pantalones negros.

-Deja eso para después, Theodore llegó- lo regaño Hermione quitándole la copa a su marido.

-Vamos pues- respondio el rubio besando a Hermione con suavidad

El rubio entrelazo sus manos con la de su mujer hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde Theodore los esperaba de pie con su impecable traje gris y de la mano venía una hermosa rubia que llevaba un sencillo vestido azul a juego con sus hermosos ojos soñadores. ...

-¡Luna! !-exclamó Hermione abrazando a su amiga muy emocionada.

Theodore sonreía abiertamente, mientras Draco se quedaba sin habla totalmente estático, de piedra.

Hace tiempo no la miraba,pero nunca imagino verla así y con su mejor amigo...

-Así es Hermione, Luna y yo nos casaremos en dos meses. Te dije que la conocías amigo- recitó Theo dando palmadas al rubio

-Es un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo Hermione, Draco. Gracias por invitarme-

-Es un placer Luna, esta es su casa-

De pronto vinieron las pequeñas Malfoy corriendo felices. Draco parpadeo recuperando la postura rígida

-Theo ellas son mis hijas Scarlett y Sophia- el castaño le tendió la mano a las pequeñas.A la rubia y sonriente Scarlett. .sin embargo Theo se estremeció al ver a la pequeña Sophia que era idéntica a su extinta madre. Theo se inclinó a la altura de la niña ,sin más la abrazo como si se tratará de una hija propia.

Hermione aunque le pareció extraño el gesto sonrió,definitivamente Nott era un buen hombre.

-Son hermosas Draco

-Si,si pasemos al comedor- dijo distraído el rubio

Cuando todos hubieran ocupado su lugar y la cena estuvo servida, todos se pusieron a charlar muy divertidos. Todos excepto Draco que poco o nada participaba en la reunión

-Y cuéntenos dónde se encontraron

-En un lugar de México muy hermoso llamado Chiapas,Luna estaba de voluntaria y ahí empezó todo..,

-Theo es único,siempre me comprende y nunca se burla de mi- comentó Luna con toda naturalidad haciendo que Draco levantase su vista de su plato y la mirara fijamente.

-Eso es hermoso Luna,se lo merecen

-Y tu Hermione cuéntanos como acabaste casada con el señor "sangre limpia" -

La velada resultó muy agradable, aunque para Hermione no pasó desapercibido que Draco no abrió la boca más que para comer. Al despedirse los invitados, Draco acostó a sus hijas acompañado de Hermione para luego encerrarse en su despacho.

Hagan sus deducciones! ! Cualquier duda preguntar! !

Gracias por leer,


	27. Chapter 27

Pasaron las dos largas semanas, Draco parecía ausente de la realidad, se le notaba distraído e indiferente y poco participó preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija Scarlett.

Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Hermione quien notaba la distracción de su marido aún en la intimidad ,la castaña había cuestionado a Draco al respecto ,quien había sugerido su comportamiento debido a compartir el mismo techo con Harry debido al delicado embarazo de Pansy pero esa excusa no convencía del todo a Hermione pues si era verdad que Draco y Harry no eran amigos,se llevaban bien.

Un día antes de la fiesta Draco tenía que revisar unos expedientes para un caso importante lo cual estaba más que listo era solamente una excusa para alejarse de Hermione y rehuir de las preguntas sobre su aparente indiferencia , mientras revisaba escucho la puerta abrirse con sigilo por ella entró una pelinegra con el cabello largo e impactante mirada verde

-¿Que haces levantada? Se supone que estas en reposo ¿No? -la regaño el rubio.

-Si,pero necesitaba estirar un rato las piernas. Las tengo entumidas, juro que no vuelvo a embarazarme-

Pansy se sentó frente a Draco y lo miro a los ojos con gesto acusador. El rubio fingió estar examinando los documentos para no darle rienda suelta a su mejor amiga.

-Sabías que en esta casa hice el amor por primera vez con Harry- soltó la pelinegra tratando de "romper el hielo",Draco la miro con cara de asco.

-Ya dime que quieres- ordenó el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Porque tratas así a Hermione, la ignoras por completo

-Eso no es verdad

-Ya superalo Draco,Luna esta con Theo...

-De que hablas

-Que el destino te las cobró, tu le robaste la mujer a Theo y el sin querer terminó liado con tu ...Lunatica. Te recuerdo Draco que todo esto fue culpa tuya,si tu le hubieses confesado tus sentimientos a Luna esta historia sería diferente. ..

-Lo se Pan.

-¿Entonces? Deberías dejar muy en claro que quieres de tu vida, vivir de algo que no pudo ser o ser feliz con Hermione- puntualizó muy molesta la pelinegra.

-Yo quiero estar con Hermione

-Pues no parece Draco,así que aplícate si no quieres perderla

Y diciendo esto la futura mamá salió de la habitación dejando a Draco Malfoy totalmente pensativo, sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón estaba comportándose como un imbécil cuando de antemano la castaña se desvivia por el y lo amaba.

Una castaña estaba en un centro comercial de Londres en compañía de las hijas de Draco haciendo las últimas compras para la fiesta de la pequeña Scarlett,la nueva y distinguida familia entró a una hermosa boutique infantil donde adquirieron unos hermosos vestidos para ambas pequeñas.

Toda la decoración era hermosa cuando de pronto miro que una exuberante rubia de pronunciadas curvas estaba revisando algunos vestidos como si fuera la dueña del lugar...

-¡Tía! !-exclamó Scarlett feliz de ver a Daphne. La rubia mujer abrazo y beso a su sobrina ignorando por completo a la pequeña Sophia.

-Hola corazón,escojan los vestidos que quieran, corren por mi cuenta - dijo cariñosamente la rubia mientras las niñas eran guiadas por una empleada del lugar para escoger diversos vestidos.

-Granger. ..-

-Ahora soy Malfoy Daphne aunque te pese-

Hermione sonrió aunque por dentro estaba enojadisima de encontrarse con la fan número uno de su marido.

-Como sea , esta es mi tienda Granger soy diseñadora. Como puedes notar es de un gusto exquisito- siseo la rubia

-Es muy bonito, pero es tarde y debemos irnos.

-Mi sobrina es hermosa Hermione, quisiera fuera la imagen de mi tienda- dijo la rubia mirando a la platinada Scarlett.

-Ambas lo son,Daphne comenzaré a creer en verdad odias a una niña inocente por parecerse a su madre..tu hermana por cierto.

-Piensa lo que quieras-la rubia se acercó al oído de la castaña- Draco no te contó que fuimos amigos "especiales" en Hogwarts

Hermione sonrió con superioridad totalmente indiferente a las palabras de la bruja. Ese día Hermione tenia cierto malestar así que sentía que de permanecer un segundo más junto a Daphne terminaría vomitando

-Infantil Daphne, pero nuevamente gracias. Ahora te das cuenta que MI marido no necesita de ti...,

Las pequeñas Malfoy regresaron minutos después con sus nuevos vestidos que haciendo caso omiso a Daphne,Hermione pago sin miramientos.

A la hora de despedirse Scarlett invito a su tía a la fiesta,eso fue el colmo para Hermione. ...

-¿A donde vamos mamá? -Pregunto la castaña Sophia muy feliz.

La castaña miro con ternura a su hijastra, hace algunos días le llamaba "mamá" . Las quería bastante en definitiva esas niñas y Draco eran todo para ella.

-Iremos a la farmacia muggle, necesito hacer unas compras...

Después de las compras las niñas y Hermione llegaron totalmente exhaustas a su casa, se encargó de bañar y acostar a las niñas para luego darse ella una urgente ducha. Para sorpresa de Hermione al llegar a su habitación matrimonial Draco estaba esperándolo de pie junto a una pequeña mesa arduamente puesta para ellos. Tenía el mejor champagne (Hermione sospecho que era de la misma marca que el de la luna de miel) ,dos rosas blancas y velas aromáticas.

-Y a que se debe esto- soltó la castaña totalmente sorprendida y contenta

-Es para nosotros, ya lo merecíamos. Hemos estado algo distanciado.

El rubio se acercó a su mujer abrazandola por la cintura mientras ella ponía las manos en su cuello para besarle, lo extrañaba,su Draco era este el maravilloso con ella,sexi, lo amaba tanto. ..

-¿Como les fue? -Pregunto Draco mirando a su mujer quien torció el gesto a su pregunta

-Bien,sino hubiera sido por Daphne que tuvo el finísimo detalle que fue tu amante en Hogwarts -

-Eso es una mentira- se escandalizó el rubio- esa mujer esta loca..

-Si, pero por ti -ironizó Hermione poco convencida

-Ya, mi pequeña sabelotodo vamos a cenar, necesito hablar un par de cosas contigo- dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Ahora regreso,me daré una ducha-

La castaña tomó unas cosas de su bolso y se dirigió al baño con cierto nerviosismo, Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperarla. Hermione mientras estaba sonriendo, al terminar de ducharse se le olvido vestirse y salió aún con la piel mojada pero feliz. Al verla Draco sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida, quería poseerla a su antojo,proclamarla suya.

-Wow, me ahorraste el trabajo

Entre las manos de la castaña tenía un pequeño aparatito muggle que parecía termómetro, la mujer de Draco Malfoy lloraba de alegría ,al percatarse el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-¿Estas. ..?

-Si Draco, estoy embarazada.

El rubio la estrecho en su pecho y la abrazo con todo el cariño que emanaba de su corazón, no decía amarla pero lo hacía. Y sin embargo estaba realmente feliz, nuevamente sería padre.

Espero les haya gustado


	28. Chapter 28

Draco durmió emocionado esa noche,el ser padre por tercera vez le daba en verdad una dicha incomparable,más si era por su esposa y amor de su vida Hermione.

La castaña a la que tanto desprecio en su época estudiantil por ser "una asquerosa sangre sucia" como desgraciadamente la llamó infinidad de veces ahora lo traía totalmente enamorado y por esa misma razón estaba decidido a confesarle lo que alguna vez sintió por Luna Lovegood, atracción que nació cuando la inteligente Ravenclaw fue cautiva en la Mansión Malfoy,pero eso era un pasado muy remoto.

La castaña se removió entre las sábanas blancas de su enorme cama matrimonial , aún dormida era perfecta con el cabello medio ondulado cayendo sobre la almohada, era hermosa más ahora que llevaba algo suyo en el vientre, un hijo o hija que los uniría por siempre.

Se levantó tratando de no despertarla, el rubio fue hasta el baño para darse su acostumbrada ducha matutina con agua caliente .

Se sentía sinceramente un hombre completo, enamorado y por primera vez en su vida muy feliz. Cuando salió de la ducha Hermione lo esperaba sentada con gesto de preocupación y el rubio creía saber porque.

-Necesitamos hablar Draco

-Si,anoche esa era mi intención pero con la noticia ,me emocioné tanto. ..-río Draco, pero la castaña lo miraba con gesto acusador

-Sólo quiero saber si ocurre algo,has estado algo distante conmigo estas últimas semanas. Ni siquiera participaste en los preparativos de la fiesta de tu hija

-Lo sé Hermione, tengo algo que contarte. -dijo el rubio muy serio por primera vez con temor de perder a Hermione al contarle la verdad.

-Draco me preocupas, dime-

La castaña tomó entre sus manos las de su marido para darle seguridad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos ,la calidez de las orbes cafés de Hermione lo hacían sentirse seguro,esa mujer era perfecta en todos sentidos por ese misma razón la amaba y temía perderla.

-Hace mucho tiempo estuve enamorado por primera vez de una niña a la que nunca confesé mis sentimientos por que temía ser demasiado vil para ella,eso pasó en plena guerra y temía por su vida..-Hermione escuchaba muy atenta preguntándose porqué Draco le contaba ese detalle de su vida- mientras estuvo cerca de mi, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que ella no muriera mientras estuvo cautiva en mi casa.

-Ella es. ..-Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Si,Luna Lovegood.

El silencio fue incómodo, Hermione estaba triste, poco a poco su ánimo fue cayendo en picada. No entendía nada, ¿Draco amaba aún a Luna? ,¿por eso estaba tan distante? .

El rubio sujeto las manos de Hermione pero ella las apartó.

-ya no siento nada por ella Hermione.

-¿Entonces porque te afectó verla con Theodore?,ahora entiendo todo- dijo la castaña moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro levantándose de golpe de la cama.

El rubio la tomo entre brazos y la miro fijamente a los ojos suplicando su atención,que no interpretará mal las cosas,pero por lo visto si lo hacía porque había empezado a llorar.

-¡Sólo me utilizaste para evitar que te quitasen a tus hijas! ! Sabias esto desde el principio, de verdad como pude ser tan ciega.

-Hermione calmate las cosas no son así. Yo te amo a ti sólo a ti como no quise a nadie jamás.-el rubio alzó ligeramente la barbilla de su mujer, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Al mirarlo Hermione se dio cuenta que no mentía

-Repitelo

-Te amo,sólo a ti-

Sin esperar respuesta el rubio la estrecho en sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso al que la castaña respondió abrazando el cuello de el ex Slytherin. Cuando el aire les faltó y se separaron,eI rubio limpio las lágrimas esparcidas de su mujer con cariño.

-Nunca me vuelvas a mentir Draco,no me lastimes

-Nunca lo haría y ahora que esperas un hijo mío menos.-

Draco Malfoy por primera vez abrió su corazón con alguien y contó todo a Hermione sobre Theo,Astoria. Y sobre todo la obsesión enfermiza que tenía Daphne con el . La confianza ante todo era primordial en una relación ,era algo que Draco había aprendido.

La fiesta de la pequeña Malfoy fue algo nuevo para sus abuelos paternos, ya que su pequeña nieta había tenido el detalle de advertirles que debían vestir como muggles porque había invitado a casi toda la escuela no mágica donde asistía, cosa que escandalizó a Lucius y divirtió a Narcissa .

Los jardines de la residencia Malfoy- Granger estaban totalmente decorados con el tema de una mini feria decorado por unos diseñadores contratados por la misma Hermione.

Las pequeñas Malfoy estaban encantadas con los brincolines, con los pequeños juegos mecánicos, payasos y demás atracciones, pero la que aprovechó el puesto de algodones de azucar y manzanas acarameladas era Pansy quien era seguida y cuidada a todos lados por Harry. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados infantiles que eran como 100 niños.

La pequeña rubia se acercó corriendo a Hermione mientras platicaba con Narcissa sobre la decoración de la fiesta

-¡Hermione! ,muchas gracias. Es la mejor fiesta del mundo -dijo la rubia ojigris muy contenta.

-De nada princesa-

Sin decir más la pequeña se abrazó a la cintura de Hermione muy contenta para luego regresar a jugar. La abuela Narcissa parecía radiante de felicidad

-Mi nieta ya te acepto Hermione, eso es magnífico.

-Si,reconozco que tiene un carácter especial, es digna hija de su padre. Las quiero mucho

-Eso es encantador querida, pero que más me haría feliz que tengan un bebé juntos.

Sin esperar llegó Draco abrazando por detrás a Hermione besandole la mejilla y entregandole una bandeja de platanitos fritos con crema.

-Gracias amor

-De nada mi pequeña sabelotodo. -repuso el rubio con cariño

-Hijo le decía a tu esposa que ojala pronto nos den un nieto.A tu padre le encantaría -

-Verás que más pronto de lo que piensas les daremos la noticia madre.-

Draco guiño un ojo disimuladamente a Hermione quien sonrió con dulzura.

En eso llegó Harry de la mano de Pansy quien comía sin parar con el pretexto de que los gemelos tenían hambre.

-Buena fiesta Hermione, nunca me había divertido tanto- soltó Pansy muy sonriente.

También Hermione sonrió mirando a Draco que rodaba los ojos


	29. Chapter 29

La fría brisa de noviembre se comenzaba a sentir en el aire. donde las pequeñas ráfagas de viento hacían de las suyas , era un tiempo hermoso golpeaba el bello rostro de la hermosa castaña que sentada en la terraza de su hogar observaba a las pequeñas Sophia y Scarlett jugar en compañía de Teddy Lupin quien había ido de visita a ver a Harry y Pansy. Hermione estaba más feliz que nunca tenía una hermosa familia que la amaba,unas hijas hermosas, tal vez no sanguíneas pero las consideraba como propias,también tenía a Draco que aunque no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos la amaba. Y sobre todo estaba su futuro bebé que sin conocerlo lo amaba con infinito amor.

Se tocó su vientre con cariño, cuando por detrás sintió los cálidos brazos de su amado.

La castaña cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por el exquisito olor de Draco, le inundaba los sentidos, la embriagaba por completo.

-No te oí llegar. -susurro Hermione dando un casto beso en los finos labios de su esposo.

-Vine vía red flu,el auto tuvo algunos problemas, aún no me acostumbro a esas cosas muggles - bufó Draco con falso disgusto pero con su siempre gestó tan galante.

-Pues ya deberías, las niñas aprenden más rápido que tu-

De pronto el rubio sonrió como niño travieso

-Porque no aprovechamos que están distraídas y subimos a nuestra habitación y...-dijo el rubio con seducción al oído de su esposa.

-No cariño en dos horas es la boda de Theodore y estamos muy justos de tiempo para arreglarnos -

-Bien-sé rindió el platinado- supongo que se verá mal que el padrino llegue tarde a la boda,pero aún así que tal si...

-Ni hablar Draco,de hecho tu deberías estar con tu mejor amigo en estos momentos-

-¿Porque es tan mandona sra Malfoy? -susurro Draco peligrosamente poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su mujer.

-Porque si no lo fuera pasaríamos todo el día en la cama (aunque es terriblemente tentador)y usted no atenderia sus obligaciones.

-En eso tiene razón señora Malfoy.

Hermione tomó del brazo al rubio rumbo a la habitación donde después de hacer el amor (ese Draco tenía un enorme poder de convencimiento) pusieron a arreglarse para la boda de Luna y Theodore.

La castaña vistió un hermoso vestido color turquesa con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño bajo, el pequeño vientre de tres meses apenas se notaba y según Draco eso significaba que tendrían nuevamente una niña.

Draco por su parte optó por llevar un traje azul marino con corbata azul marino,se veía tan sensual igual que siempre, las niñas se quedarían en casa con Harry y Pansy quienes no salían de casa ya que los pequeños Potter podían llegar al mundo en cualquier momento, aunque el parto tenía fecha programada un pequeño malestar significaba una operación de inmediato.

Y también Teddy estaba con ellos, esperando conocer a los futuros hijos de su padrino, el pequeño metamorfomago había hecho muy buena amistad con las pequeñas Malfoy sobre todo con Sophia, ya que ganarse la amistad de Scarlett le había costado un poco.

Al llegar a la recepción de la ceremonia, en la antigua Mansión Nott ,el matrimonio Malfoy se llevó una sorpresa al percatarse que la decoración era totalmente amarilla con hermosos y enormes girasoles en las esquinas adornando el camino al altar. En lugar de los acostumbrados lazos blancos, lo eran amarillos, Hermione sonrió imaginando de quien había sido la idea de esa estrambótica decoración.

El rubio beso las manos de su esposa para dirigirse a las habitaciones de su mejor amigo para desearle las mejores de la suerte en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Mientras la castaña fue a la habitación donde su amiga estaba dándose los últimos toques a su peinado, para sorpresa de Hermione la novia estaba sola. De hecho la castaña se sorprendió de ver que Luna no portaba un vestido amarillo o naranja sino un sencillo vestido blanco ,el rubio cabello alaciado recogido en una trenza y al costado una hermosa diadema de plata, la rubia sonrió al ver a Hermione.

-Luna estás muy linda-

La castaña sin dudarlo fue donde su amiga y la abrazo con verdadero cariño

-Gracias Hermione, pensé tal vez no vendrias.

-Oh no podía faltar a la boda de una maravillosa amiga como tu. Felicidades Luna, Theo te hará feliz.

-Lo hace Hermione, con el encontré el amor por primera vez,así como tu con Draco-

Hermione sonrió y terminó de maquillar a la novia,cuando en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, por ella entró una elegante mujer con un avanzado embarazo quien llevaba un vestido color plata y el pelirrojo cabello suelto.

Ginny Weasley.

El momento fue incómodo pues la pelirroja no espero encontrar a su ex mejor amiga con Luna. Al ingresar Ginny beso a la rubia con cariño para luego mirar a la castaña

-Espero no te haya molestado haberla invitado Hermione

-Por supuesto que no Luna y si así fuera es tu boda- sonrió dulcemente la señora Malfoy.

-Hermione antes que nada,disculpame por todo el daño que hice. Sabía que Ron salía con Lavender y no te dije nada. ..

-Eso esta olvidado Ginny

-Me haces feliz Hermione, no sabes como estoy arrepentida de mis errores, lo que hice a Harry no tiene nombre ,ahora que seré madre nuevamente veo las cosas más diferentes. Si perdí a Harry fue culpa mía. .

-Si reflexionaste Ginny me da mucho gusto,por tu matrimonio.

Las chicas conversaron un buen rato entre ellas sobre consejos para un buen matrimonio, Luna les agradeció para luego dejarse guiar a la carpa de la ceremonia por su estrambótico padre Xenophius Lovegood.

La castaña se fue a sentar en primera fila donde lo esperaba Draco. Pero la cara de Theo era un verdadero poema ,estaba bastante nervioso cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

-Espero no hayas tenido que ver con eso Draco

-Sólo le di unos excelentes consejos para la luna de miel- susurro con picardía el rubio

Hermione quien hiba responder se cayó de pronto cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a entonarse en el ambiente y llegó Luna muy sonriente del brazo de su nervioso padre para entregarsela a Theodore que al ver a su futura esposa se quedó sin habla.

La ceremonia transcurrió y como buenos padrinos los Malfoy unieron sus varitas para formar un lazo alrededor de la feliz pareja para así terminar la ceremonia.

En la fiesta -según Draco- estaban los magos más importantes del mundo,pero tras felicitar al nuevo matrimonio, Hermione y Draco se retiraron a la mesa de los novios donde compartieron algunas palabras con el señor Lovegood que parecía muy feliz por la boda de su hija. Los novios empezaron su primer baile como casados que fue una aplaudido por todos los invitados.

-Buenas noches Draco,señora Malfoy -

El matrimonio Malfoy miro a un hombre moreno de cuerpo atlético que tenía sujeto por la cintura a la rubia Greengraas quien parecía encantada de estar en esa pocision. Ambos estrecharon la mano del moreno

-¿Como te va Blaise?

-Excelente como puedes ver Draco,¿podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Zabini, el platinado miro con disimulo a Hermione quien sonrio asintiendo

-No veo porque no.

La pareja se sentó del lado de los Malfoy. Draco no podía creer que esos dos estuviesen juntos,aunque pensandolo bien eran iguales de destrampados y así por fin la loca de Daphne lo dejaría en paz .

-Supe que Pansy se dejó embarazar- río burlonamente Daphne, Blaise en cambio pareció molestarse por tal comentario

-No le veo la gracia a tu comentario Daphne- inquirió Draco molesto.

-¿Eso es verdad?¿ Pansy esta embarazada? -Pregunto Blaise con un dejó de impaciencia

-Así es y no sólo eso,se casó con Harry- confirmó Hermione riendo ante la atónita expresión de la ex cuñada de Draco. Blaise miro al rubio esperando tal vez desmienta ese rumor

-Es verdad Blaise, es toda una señora Potter, esposa del cara- rajada

Sin decir una palabra Blaise apuro un trago de vino blanco y sin más saco a bailar a su acompañante con mala suerte de Zabini pusieron una pegajosa canción romántica haciendo que Daphne se colgará en su cuello quien de vez en cuando le daba besos en los labios .

-Le dolió

-¿Que?

-Conozco a Blaise , le dolió perder a Pansy. Se que no se meterá, espero pronto siente cabeza aunque sea con esa- siseo Draco.

-Si tu lo dices...¿porque no bailamos?.

El rubio llevó hasta el centro de la pista a su mujer donde bailaron un par de canciones románticas sin duda Draco era un maestro en la pista de baile, hasta Hermione pudo notar como las mujeres se comían con la mirada a su marido,pero para su mala suerte Draco Malfoy era solamente para ella.


	30. epilogo

*11 años después*

Esos once años habían sido maravillosos para ellos como pareja,se habían conocido mutuamente aceptando sus defectos y virtudes de cada uno sobre todo porque tenían tres hermosos hijos a quienes adoraban.

Hermione Malfoy ponía la mesa con la varita para poder desayunar todos en familia, aunque aún nadie había bajado al comedor a excepción del miembro más pequeño de la familia quien se limitaba a jugar con su fruta sin llevárselo a la boca. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño por lo cual el pequeño sonrió débilmente. Y es que hoy era un día crucial en la vida de Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy quien ingresaria a Hogwarts el antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Cariño come algo,que en el tren sólo venden caramelos que harán que te duela el estómago -dijo Hermione con dulzura acariciando el platinado cabello de su hijo.

-Ya Hermione déjalo tranquilo.-

Draco Malfoy era un hombre adulto que si bien no era viejo esos 11 años habían cambiado su vida para bien, ahora con 39 años se veía más guapo y apetecible que nunca cosa que su esposa sabía a la perfección. Y Hermione era una total belleza,se había convertido en una refinada dama respetable entonces en la sociedad mágica ,era culta, elegante pero en la intimidad de su hogar era la misma de siempre,el mayor logro de su vida era haberse logrado el cariño de sus suegros al darle su único nieto varón. Habían decidido no tener más hijos ya que- según Draco- no podían lidiar con más de tres adolescencias.

-Buenos días padre- susurró Scorpius,realmente eran la luz de los ojos de Hermione ya que era la copia identifica de Draco a esa edad,pero sin duda el carácter de su madre.

Mientras Hermione se sentaba a lado de su marido, por las escaleras bajo una castaña de ojos verdes, tenía puesto unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa azul, ahora Sophia Malfoy tenía 16 años y cursaria su sexto año en el colegio, era idéntica a su madre biológica Astoria,en todo hasta en la bondad de su corazón.

-¡Buenos días madre,padre! Madre quiero panqueques

-Por supuesto cariño

La castaña agitó la varita y aparecieron unos deliciosos panqueques con miel para la recién llegada.

-¿Sigues nervioso enano? -Pregunto la castaña a su hermano menor que la miro fijamente- tranquilo en alguna casa tendras que quedar.

-No le hagas caso Scorpius, tu relajate y enseguida el sombrero te enviará a Slytherin, tal como me paso a mi- explicó Draco mientras bebía su café. Pero el rubio miró enseguida a su madre buscando ayuda.

-Tu eliges cariño, el sombrero toma en cuenta tu opinión-

-¿De verdad mamá?

-Por supuesto- respondió Hermione fulminando a Draco con la mirada quien rodaba los ojos.

-Eso es verdad hermanito mirame a mi, nuestros padres son serpientes y ¡vuala! Soy de Ravenclaw- dijo muy sonriente Sophia

En ese instante bajo por las escaleras una hermosa rubia con el cabello largo a la cintura ,tenía un vestido negro y en la mano una túnica blanca y una mochila, la bellísima Scarlett Malfoy,ex Slytherin quien iniciaría su carrera como medimaga en una prestigiosa academia mágica. La rubia se sentó saludando a todos con educación y se sirvió fruta y café.

-Ya se me hace tarde-se quejó la hija mayor de Draco

-Te llevamos camino a King cross

-No gracias padre,mi novio pasará por mi-

Sophia soltó una risita , para conquistar a ese novio su hermana mayor tuvo que competir con una weasley y orgullosamente el joven había optado por enamorar a la primogénita y orgullosa hija de Draco.

-Ese joven no me cae bien- replicó por enésima vez el rubio

-Draco,el novio de tu hija es casi de la familia

En ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta, la anciana elfina Tracia fue a ver quien era, regresando con un apuesto joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente, tenía el aspecto desaliñado y el cabello de un azul electrico muy bonito . Su nombre, Teddy Lupin quien aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de su primo lejano y futuro suegro Draco.

-Buenos días- saludo timidanente el peliazul.

-buenos días- dijo entre dientes Draco

-Teddy, quieres desayunar- ofreció Hermione

-No muchas gracias, desayune en casa,los gemelos de mi padrino también están nerviosos. Como estas Scorp-

-Genial- respondió el rubio con una mueca.

-Bueno papá, tenemos que irnos. Nos veremos en la noche,chicos tengan un buen curso. Y Scorp más te vale quedar en Slytherin

La rubia recogió sus cosas ,beso a sus padres y salió de la mano de su novio el metamorfomago Teddy Lupin.

Un rato después con dos baúles, un gato y una lechuza los Malfoy partieron a la estación donde los pequeños atravesarian el andén que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Como cada año la estación ese día de septiembre estaba llena a rebosar. Al cruzar el andén 9 3/4 lo primero que vieron fue la locomotora escarlata ,el viejo expreso de Hogwarts.

-mira papá están ahí- apuntó Scorpius a una familia con cuatro pelinegros que se aproximaban

Harry Potter había cambiado mucho,se veía maduro pero atractivo, Pansy no era la excepción estaba radiante de felicidad pero como siempre no solía demostrar su estado de ánimo. A su lado estaban una niña y un niño ambos de ojos verdes y el cabello negro;Charlotte y Albus Severus Potter.

-Como están, Lo siento Hermione no pude ir a tomar el "té" en tu casa, la revista me trae loca y tuve que ir al callejón diagon por las cosas de mis pequeños angelitos- dijo riendo Pansy mientras observaban a sus hijos platicando en que casa quedarían mientras Harry y Draco platicaban sobre Scarlett y Teddy

-No te preocupes, estamos igual. Hemos tenido infinidad de casos igual,y también Scorpius a estado algo inquieto por la selección.

Se oyó el sonido de la locomotora que anunciaba que era hora de partir. Los mellizos Potter abrazaron y besaron a sus padres para luego subir al tren,lo mismo hizo Sophia quien fue ayudada por Jack Smith a subir su baúl .

-Que tengas un buen trimestre cariño- acarició Hermione a su hijo.

-Me escribirán ¿papá? -el rubio miró a su padre

-por supuesto campeón, cada dos dias

-Y te enviaremos ranas de chocolate y pasteles caseros- agregó la castaña.

-Los quiero-

Scorpius abrazo a sus padres y más tranquilo abordó el tren así empezando una nueva etapa de su vida

-Le irá bien Draco,tiene muchos amigos.

-Lo sé- respondió Draco distraído

-No se a ti Malfoy pero tu hijo tiene corazón de León- opinó Harry mientras Pansy reía con disimulo

-callate cara rajada no sabes nada.

Pero Draco Malfoy pensaba que tal vez era verdad,después de todo Gryffindor no era tan malo, de ahí la mujer de su vida y madre de su hijo y heredero.

Los cuatro amigos platicaron un buen rato al salir de la estación para después cada matrimonio tomar su camino.

-Hermione

-Dime

-Sabes que es lo que más te agradezco- dijo pensativo el rubio

-No,dime

-Que hayas hecho ese intercambio de casa con Pansy, de lo contrario nunca te hubiera encontrado ni sería tan feliz como lo soy contigo .Te amo Hermione

-Yo también Draco

El rubio tomó en brazos a su esposa y la beso tan dulcemente como la primera vez. Porque a pesar de todo habían sido y serían los más felices juntos

FIN

HOLA ! SI POR FIN TERMINO JAJAJA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

GRACIAS POR REGALARME DE SU TIEMPO Y LEER LA HISTORIA! !


End file.
